Break Him
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Finn ran as hard and as fast as he possibly could, but it wasn't enough. He's now in the clutches of the horrid Overtakers, at their mercy. They don't want information. They only want one thing, to break him. Break every last ounce of hope in his small, useless body. Can his friends save and heal him, or will he be broken forever? Rated T for torture. Belongs to Hendemar2000.
1. Captured

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Philby shouts at Finn as Maybeck, Finn, and him sprint through Tomorrow Land, darkness engulfing their feet.

Finn breathing becomes heavy, his legs feeling as if they are made of jello. "You and Maybeck go to the apartment, I'll throw them off course and meet up with you guys later."

"Whitman you are NOT going off alone." Maybeck retorts, dodging a dagger as it whizzes past his ear.

Finn cranes his head over his shoulder. He sees 5 horrid pirates running after them, swords and guns drawn as the yell battle cries, slowly gaining on the 3 keepers. The 3 had been scoping around, checking if the Overtaker activity that Wayne had told them about was true. The pirates had come out of nowhere. They had suspected they would've stayed by their ride in Adventure Land, Tomorrow Land was the last place they would've thought they'd show up, but here they are.

"I'll be fine, just get back to the apartment and make sure the girls are okay." Finn says quickly, his lungs starting to feel as if they are in cased in cement.

Philby and Maybeck quickly nod. "On three." Philby announces, his voice sounding raspy and harsh. "One." A pirate's sword almost impales Maybeck's head. "Two."

"You can run but you can't hide ye' land lubbers!" A pirate cries, his gun drawn and aimed.

The three boys look at each other in unison.

"Three."

Maybeck and Philby quickly run into the greenery, their bodies being engulfed by the shrubs.

The pirates skid to a stop.

"Should we go after them?" One with a scraggly black go-t asks, turning towards another with a full auburn beard.

"Let 'em go, we'll get 'em later, the boy's gettin away, he's the one she wants. AFTER 'IM MEN!"

* * *

Finn runs. He runs faster and harder than he ever has before. The only thing he cares about is that the others get to the apartment. Sweat drips down his DHI's face, even with the new 2.0 technology he can still feel the excruciating pain in his legs, he can feel his lungs about to burst, he can feel his heart pounding against his chest as if trying to break through.

"Come on Finn, pick it up, you've got to lead them off course..."

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his leg. Finn cries out in pain and topples onto the ground, the pain spreading through his entire left calve. He quickly looks down and is horrified at the sight. He sees a small metal 5 inch dagger stuck halfway deep in his leg, blood slowly spreading from the wound and onto the cement.

"No...no..." Those are the only words he can form as he struggles to crawl out of the open.

"Going somewhere boy..."

A foot slams down onto Finn's back, making him grunt as he's pushed onto his stomach, his lungs gasping for air. Finn struggles to pull himself off the ground, but the pain of the dagger spreads through his body, making his limbs turn like limp noodles.

"Only one thing I can do...and it could get me killed..." Finn thinks to himself.

"HELP! HEL-!" Finn's cries are cut short by a hand slapping over his mouth. The taste of dirt, sweat, and blood enter into his mouth as he struggles against his captors. The Keeper clamps his teeth down on the hand, making the pirate yelp and pull his hand away.

"Why you little-" A hard object slams into the back of the leader's head, making his vision go foggy and his brain go numb.

"Come, on Nutt, let's get 'im to the boss."

"Wait." One of the men stops and pulls are small vial out of his pocket. "She said we have to give 'im this."

"I remember Nutt, you think I'm stupid!" The pirate grabs the vial from Nutt. "Booth turn 'im over."

"Yes sir." Booth quickly turns Finn over onto his back. Whorley uncaps the glass vial.

"Not so strong are ya boy..." The pirate says with a horrid breath as he pours the liquid into Finn's open mouth.

The last blurry sight the keeper sees before fading out of consciousness is a bag being slipped over his head and darkness engulfing him.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sonicphantom47 here, along with Hendemar2000. So here's the deal. This story actually belongs to my friend Hendemar2000, or as I like to call her, Maleficent. But unfortunately she has informed me that she just can't finish the story. She is not interested in Kingdom Keepers fandoms anymore and just can't finish this, but she didn't want it to end. So she has asked me to finish the story for her. I will be uploading all the previous chapters she wrote and adding my own authors notes. No I cannot change what she has already written, but after these chapters are uploaded I can put whatever I want in the upcoming chapters, well, actually not anything I want. It has to pertain to the story.**

**Anyway just to let you know I will finish this for Maleficent so stay tuned, and make sure to check out her other stories on here and Wattpad (same username)**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	2. We Don't Know

"Where are they!?" Amanda whines nervously, pacing back and forth in the small apartment. The boys were supposed to be back at 11:30, it's now 11:57.

"Amanda I'm sure they're fine. They're just running a little late." Willa says in a soothing voice. She was always so good at hiding her emotions at the right times.

"But what if they're not, even if they got stopped by OT's they would be back by now!" Amanda whined.

"Mandy, it's a big park, they'll be back before 12:15." Jess says, getting up from her chair and placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Amanda sighs and starts to sit down in one of the chairs when a loud knock on the door startles her.

Everyone in the room exchanges looks between each other and the door. Charlene is the first to get up and walk towards the door. Willa follows her. Tension fills the air as Charlie turns the handle, pulling the door open to reveal two familiar faces.

"Philby!" Willa shouts, throwing her at the red headed by standing before her.

"H-hey Wills." Philby responds, gasping for breath as Willa tightly hugs him.

Willa gasps and quickly let's go. "Sorry."

"What happened to you guys?" Charlene asks quickly, making her way back to her seat.

"We got ambushed by some pirates over by Space Mountain." Maybeck responds, his hands on his knees, still catching his breath.

"In Tomorrow Land?" Jess asks, shifting in her seat. "What were the pirates doing that far away from their ride?"

"I don't know, they probably knew we were coming." Philby says, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Amanda's expression darkens. "Wait...where's Finn?"

Neither of the boys respond.

"Philby...Maybeck..."

"That's the thing..."Maybeck explains slowly. "We don't know..."

"WHAT!?" Amanda shouts. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Philby holds his hands up for peace, sitting down in a chair next to Willa. "We thought he would be here...You see, when we were running from the pirates, Finn had the idea of himself leading the pirates of our course. Well, we went through with it and... here we are..."

Amanda's breathing becomes thick.

"Why would you let him go through with it? We have the partner rule for a reason!"

"We tried to stop him Amanda, but he just wouldn't listen, he didn't want us to get caught."

The room fills with silence. No one moves.

Maybeck is the first to speak. "So Finn's missing, most likely in the hands of the Overtakers. What now?"

"We need to make a plan to rescue him." Amanda says, looking as if ready to pounce up out of her chair.

"Wait. Before we make a plan, we need to find out where he's being held."

"Frozen Marble tomorrow? Noon?" Willa puts out, shrugging her shoulders, her dark hair cascading across her back.

Every nods.

"I'll contact Wayne about out situation right away." Philby informs the keepers, picking up a small black fob off the coffee table.

"Wayne will contact probably... that's going to be interesting..." Amanda says quietly.

Silence fills the air for a moment as everyone gets up from their seats and heads to the middle of the room.

"Ready?" The ginger boy asks.

Everyone nods.

He pushes the button.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2. I don't really have much to say. I enjoyed helping Maleficent with this story. When I first read it, I made sure that she was still working on it by messaging her for the first time. She said yes and that she had just started it. That was when our virtual friendship began. I kept throwing excellent torture ideas at her and she loved all of them. After a while she began to slow down and not keep in contact most of the time. I was worried. But she always responded back eventually. Maleficent and I are good friends, and we gave each other the nicknames Hades and Maleficent through this story and how evil we thought we were. Friendship is a wonderful thing, even when the person is far away from you.**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	3. Nothing Worth Living For

Darkness. That's all he sees. The black dark bliss of darkness surrounding him, engulfing him in frigid cold. Searing pain seeps through the edges as if dragging him at 100 miles per hour down a long highway. It courses through his body, down every twist and turn, around his aching bones. These two things, pain and darkness, darkness and pain. These are the only two things that have greeted him since his last memory.

His senses slowly come back to him. Hearing is first. The eerie ringing of silence flutters through the air. Small sounds of people talking sometimes fill in the gaps.

Smell comes second. Dirt, body odor and blood linger in the mist of the air. These fill the darkness, making it even more gruesome and horrid, as if death itself were standing over him.

Next comes touch. He can feel the hard ground beneath him, cold and stiff. The pain is now more clearly outlined in his leg, sharp and burning in agony. A small pool of liquid has formed around it. He knows what it is. He knows it's blood. Thick, coppery blood, coming from his leg, only a small amount though, but still enough to cause exruciation pain. He can feel a tight cool pressure on his wrists behind his back. The cool pressure feels as if it has almost been burned into his skin. Cold frigid air flows through the space.

Sight slowly comes to him.

Finn fights to pry open his eye lids. They finally obey and reality reveals itself completely to him.

He is in a very dimly lit room. The only light is coming in from the small barred window on the cell door. Thin, pale, soft light.

Slowly he tries to stand up only to be stopped. Finn quickly looks down and the force holding down his wrists and ankles.

Both are shackled and chained tightly to the floor, his wrists behind his back, his legs out in front of him.

Finn's eyes stop at his left calve, his throat tightening at the sight.

3 inch long, bloody, coppery red cut down his calve. The wound is deep, at least 1/4th of an inch. Puss bubbles out at the sides, sliding into the small puddle of shiny blood at his feet.

Finn chokes back a vomit as he quickly averts his vision from the wound, scrunching his eyes closed as tight as they can go. He breathes hard, trying to catch his breath. Once calm, he looks around the room again.

"If I can just go all clear, then I can get out of here..." Finn whispers to himself, glancing down at his chains.

Slowly, he closes his eyes, picturing only darkness. A small light comes into view as it approaches closer, closer, closer, as if it were the head light of a speeding train. So close, almost there...

Finn cries out as a searing hot pain engulfs his wrists inside of the shackles. He quickly cranes his head back to see the pieces of metal glowing slightly green in the darkness, the light fading along with some of the pain.

Sweat drips down the keeper's face, his eyes wide, his breathing heavy.

"What the hell was that..." He whispers to himself, pressing his back against the cool stone wall.

* * *

Suddenly, light floods the room, blinding Finn. A high creaking sound of the cell door swinging open rings through the air.

Goosebumps form on the boy's arms as a chill of frigid air travels up his spine, a cold so horridly familiar.

"Well, well, it looks like our little guest is awake."

Finn's eyes widen in fear as he stares at the cloaked figure standing before him.

Maleficent. A boulder hits the bottom of the boy's stomach. Here he is, in DHI form, captured by Overtakers, wounded, and now face to face with his worst enemy and not able to go all clear. Oh crap.

The evil fairy lets out a small laugh. "No words hmm? I thought you'd be happy to see little ole me."

Finn glares at the green skinned woman and rolls his eyes. "Like I would ever be happy to see a green skinned old hag..."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Maleficent looks down in disgust at her prisoner, then her expression darkens into a twisted smile. "We must be careful choosing our words, surely I thought you would've learned that by now..."

The keeper continues eyeing the fairy. "Why am I here? I'm not going to talk, you know I won't..."

With the twisted smile still painted on Maleficent's face she responds. "Oh I know, but we don't want information..."

"We?" Finn asks, slowly trying to slip his hand out of the manacles.

"Yes, we."

"Wait, but if you don't want information," The leader catechizes, "then what DO you want?"

The evil fairy smirks and lets out a small chuckle. With snake like reflexes she bends down and grabs the keeper by the chin, her blood red nails digging into his skin making him let out a small whimper of pain.

"All we want is one thing..." She states, putting emphases on every word. She whispers loud enough for only Finn to hear.

"to break you..."

The color drains from his face as Finn gulps back as much fear as he can.

"To break me? But, I'm in DHI form, Philby will find a way to return me in no time, so sucks for you Greenie."

Maleficent doesn't even seem affected by this insult. "That's where you're wrong Lawrence. Do you remember that vial of liquid that the pirate force down your throat?"

Suddenly Finn's stomach felt as if it were going to up-chuck itself. "Ya, so..."

"That was a potion created by the Evil Queen and Cruella...It travels through your DHI hologram state and into your human state, making the two become one."

"Wait," The keeper stops her. "So your saying that-"

"That your body is no longer in bed. Yes. You are now in your full human state, which means the ginger boy can't return you. It also means that I can harm you in any way I want. I. can. BREAK. you Lawrence..."

Finn is speechless. Is it true? Is he really in his human state. With 2.0 technology there's no blue outline so how can he tell? What if she's lying? What if she's not? How would the others find him? What if they don't? Millions of question buzz through the keeper's head as he stares lifelessly at the floor.

"I'll just leave you with that...Lawrence." Maleficent fixes her robes and walks towards the cell door. Right before she closes it, she says one thing.

"Get ready for the most horrid pain you've ever felt you stupid little Keeper...when I'm done with you, you'll have nothing left worth living for..."

* * *

**Uh oh. Maleficent has just told Finn that he is going to be tortured. He will be broken. He will be scarred. He will be...whoa wait a minute! He already was! LOL! I am just re-uploading these chapters. Ha! Ha!**

**No torture yet, but it will come soon.**

**Stay tuned all my (courtesy to Maleficent) Chicklets!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	4. Planning

All 4 keepers, plus Amanda and Jess, met at Frozen Marble at noon that day.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Maybeck asks, talking a bight of Mint Chip ice cream with marshmallows and hot fudge.

Everyone looks towards Philby, whose eyes widen halfway though a mouth full of triple chocolate. He quickly swallows and takes a breath.

"Well, we know Finn was taken in Tomorrow Land, or somewhere near there. So, we should start our search in that area. The OT's couldn't have gone far."

"Ya," Willa continues, "Maybe they hid him in Space Mountain again?"

Amanda shakes her head, putting down her spoon. "The OT's wouldn't use the same place twice."

Silence fills the space for a moment, besides the chatter of fellow customers.

"I think I have something that might help." Jess says, reaching into her backpack. She pulls our a worn leather journal, flipping through the pages she stops on one and puts the open page onto the table. "I had this dream last night." The page shows a picture of a boy chained to the wall, his face creased with pain. Darkness smears the drawing showing a shadow looming over him.

All six keepers stare at the picture studiously. None speak.

Charlene puts down her spoonful of tutti frutti vanilla swirl. "Well, we know one thing, that's defiantly Finn."

Everyone nods.

"Look!" Philby says suddenly, "See how the light comes in from behind the shadow, it's almost like it's coming through bars!"

"So Finn's probably being kept in a cell somewhere, that's kinda obvious..." Maybeck says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, there are cells in the Pirates of the Caribbean." Willa says, taking a bite of her strawberry caramel sundae.

"But the Overtakers have already used that as a hide out." Amanda argues, "They wouldn't use it again."

"They might not be keeping him on a ride though." Charlene announces, putting her spoon back down into her bowl.

Philby nods in agreement. "True, all we know is that it's somewhere in Tomorrow Land. It might be a store a restaurant, under a ride."

* * *

Jess suddenly looks up from her bowl of creamy goodness, her eyes wide and glazed over. "Paper, pen, NOW!" She says quickly, holding out her hands, her fingers tingling as if electricity were flowing through them.

Quickly Amanda grabs Jess's purse and rummages through it until she finds a red pen and puts it in her sister's hand along with her journal.

The girl suddenly begins to sketch a picture.

"She's having a vision..." Willa whispers, putting down her spoonful of ice cream.

Jess suddenly stops and slumps back in her chair, pushing the drawing forward.

The keepers slowly look at it. It shows a car, different looking, on a track, underneath it is a door.

Maybeck is the first to speak up. "The car, it's like one of the ones from the 50's."

"Tomorrow Land Speedway!" Amanda shouts. "And the door, it's a cell door. You can see from the bars on the window and the lock and stuff."

"Well, that was helpful." Jess says proudly, taking a bite of Cookies &amp; Cream.

"So." Philby recalls, he had taken on the leadership role in the group hence Finn's abduction. "The cell door defiantly matches the cell door in the last picture, but there aren't any prison cells at Tomorrow Land Speedway if I remember correctly."

"But, "Charlene interrupts. "It doesn't have to be THERE. It doesn't have to be on the surface."

"It could be under the speedway!" Maybeck says proudly.

"Ya. We've had many times when stuff like that has happened, like the secret passage way to the apartment through the rock." Willa recalls. "Maybe we should crossover tonight and check it out. We can look around the speedway for any signs of a trap door."

"And then if we find one, we can return and make a plan and go back the next night and rescue Finn." Charlene continues, taking the last bite of her dairy treat.

The bell on the door rings as another customer walks into the ice cream shop.

"Are we all good?" Maybeck asks, "Cause I got to get home and help out at the shop."

"Are we?" Philby asks, gesturing to everyone else.

The teens nod and slowly start to grab their things.

"Tonight, 10 o'clock. Apartment." The ginger boy states. "We've got a leader to save..."

* * *

**Here is chapter 4. I love what I am doing. I am helping out a good friend with something that she couldn't do. I mean Maleficent could create a curse and but a princess to sleep over not being invited to a birthday party, and she could even become a good guy. But for finishing this, she need help from Hades, lord of the dead, and his brother Chernabog, the ultimate evil of Disney**

**Stay tuned Chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	5. First Torture Session

"Boss, he's bein' too stubborn." The bearded pirate informs Maleficent ad he struggles to strap Finn's arms down to the table. The keeper pulls his arm back with all his strength, forcing his captor to fight to tie it down.

"You fool, you can't even do one simple thing!" A deep mans voice shouts, footsteps slowly coming closer.

A large man comes into view. He's wearing a deep Crimson shirt, showing his large muscles, dark hair slicked back. Gaston.

He quickly walks over and slams Finn's arm down onto the table, pulling the leather strap tightly, almost cutting off the boy's circulation.

The keeper glares at the man, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. The villain gives him a slight smirk and walks over to the wall, leaning against it.

"Thank you Gaston, you're too kind." Maleficent says, slowly walking out of the shadows, her green skin looking almost as if it were glowing.

Finn looks in disgust as the green fairy walks over to him, the keeper struggling to tear free of straps that hold him down to the angled table.

The Overtaker smiles at this, "Oh this should be fun..."

The room slowly becomes colder, the frigid air sending a chill up Finn's spine.

* * *

"Cruella, Gothel!"

The sound of footsteps quickly approaches, the clicking of heals on hard cement floor. Two women appear in the doorway. The one to the left wearing luscious furs, her hair half black, half white. The one to the left wearing a crimson red dress that hugs her curves, her hair curled in ringlets that frame her ageless face.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Cruella asks, taking the lit cigarette out from between her lips. She sashays over to the captive keeper, smirking as she twirls her cigarette between her two fingers.

Suddenly, as if with cat-like reflexes, the woman slams her burning smoke down onto the boy's arm. Finn cries out then bites down on his lip, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of his screams. His teeth dig into his lip as Cruella presses her burning cigarette harder onto his skin. Boiling agonizing pain coats Finn's arm, the skin turning a bright shade of red.

The woman lets out a maniacal laugh, twisting the bud back and forth, sending ashes spreading across the keepers skin. She finally pulls away the useless bud and flicks it onto the floor, an evil smile plastered on her face.

Eyes wide with fear, mouth agape, breathing short and uneven, the skin on Finn's arm slowly starts to blister where the cigarette made contact.

"What- the hell- was that?" The keeper asks, terror lurking in his voice, pausing to take breaths between words.

"Oh sweet child, that was only the beginning..." Maleficent says, the air turning frigid.

Finn starts to respond but the words are caught by the fear lingering in his throat.

Slightly audible words escape from the fairy's lips as her fingers twitch and tingle.

A lump forms in the keeper's throat. He had seen the villain do this many times before. She was forming a spell.

Terror, fear, apprehensiveness. These are the only things going through Finn's mind. What is she going to do to him? What's going to happen?

Maleficent shouts the final word of the spell. With one flick of the wrist, it is thrown into the captive boy's body.

Pain. Excruciating, agonizing, horrid, barbaric, cruel, beyond comprehension, massive sickening pain coursing through his body. Everywhere. In the wound left from the dagger in his left calve. In the fresh burn mark on his upper arm. In his other arm, other leg, head, stomach, torso, eyes, mouth, teeth, tongue, man land. Every inch of him, twisting, grinding, knotting, horrid pain.

Finn cries out, his eyes squeezed as tight as they can go as if trying to disappear from the world, as if trying to disappear from the pain.

He knows they're laughing. The Overtakers. He knows they love seeing him screaming, his body twitching, the pain coursing through his veins. He tries to pull back, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry. Nothing. That's all he can do. All he can do is lay there, strapped down eagle style to a torture table, helpless.

The pain increases, burning, boiling, bubbling, and steaming as if hot molten magma was being dumped onto his bare skin. Screams, cries, and whimpers permeate the air.

Finn doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care that a gag is placed over his mouth and his wrists and ankles are released. He doesn't care that his wrists are clamped back into the frigid manacles. He doesn't care that he's dragged back to his horrid cell, or that he's worthlessly thrown in and chained back to the wall. He just doesn't care.

All he cares about is that it's happening to him. It's not happening to Philby, Maybeck, Willa, or Charlene. It's happening to him. Not Amanda, Jess, Wayne, Wanda, his mom, father, sister, or Dillard. It's just him. And as he sits in his cell, the cold darkness of unconsciousness creeping up on him, all he can think is that they're safe. They weren't captured, they aren't going through the pain he's going thorough. And he's perfectly fine with that. This is the last thought the leader has before the world slowly fades into darkness...

* * *

**Here it is. Here was the first torture session. I had suggested Gaston to be in this. This was practically the start of me helping her. With this chapter. She thanked me in her author's note.**

**Stay tuned my Chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	6. Little Finnegan

Finn Whitman's mother paces the living room, biting her lip furiously. Dell Philby had contacted her late the night before telling her that Wayne would contact her sometime that day. He had said it would be better for her to hear the news from him.

She jumps when the ringing of the house phone brings her back into reality. Quickly she rushes over and answers.

"Hello Laura Whitman is speaking." She says in a calm voice, some of her apprehensiveness showing through.

"Hello mam, this is Wayne, I presume that contacted you?" A mans voice says.

"Yes he has." The mother responds, her hands slightly shaking as she clutches the phone.

"Well, where do I start." Wayne says, his voice stern and wise. "Last night your son, Terrance Maybeck, and Dell Philby crossed over to check on Overtaker activity."

So far the woman did NOT like where this is going. "Yes..."

"OT's ambushed them."

"Oh my! That's terrible!"

"Yes, indeed," The man continues. "While they were running had the idea that he should throw the enemy off their trail. The others could not change his mind. He ran off and he never came back. We presume he was captured by Overtakers."

The mother's eyes widen. Her son, in the hands of Overtakers? No, it couldn't be true. He's just a boy. Her little boy. Her little Finnegan.

"He's-"

"Now I know this might be hard for you but the others have already come up with a plan to rescue him, there's just one problem."

The woman's voice becomes stern. "What's the problem?"

"Dell checked the DHI server activity from last night and..."

"And what?"

The man takes a breath through the phone. "There is none for Finn."

"That's impossible, he's sleeping upstairs right now...he always sleeps in late on Saturdays..." looks at the clock. It's now 2:00 pm. Finn has never slept in this late. "But he crossed over, so how can he not be in his DHI form?"

"That's the thing we don't know."

"Wait. He's there in human form then so..." The mother stops, her head adverts to the stairs. "Finn..." She quickly hangs up the phone and throws it back onto the receiver. Her feet move rapidly as she races up the stairs.

"Finn it's time to get up!" She shouts, fear making her voice crack. No response, not even a tired groan. "Oh please no..."

The mother reaches the top of the stairs and turns towards the door to her son's room. She knocks loudly, hoping for a response. Nothing.

Her eyes widen in fear, a lump forms in her throat. She throws open the door, the room revealing itself to her.

Clothes on the floor, apple core on the desk, sheets thrown onto the bed, but no one under the sheets.

"No no no no no! No please no!" She cries, rushing over to the bedside, placing her hand onto the mattress. Tears stream down her face. "My little Finn!"

The sheets are cold, even on a summer's day. He's gone. He's in the hands of the Overtakers. Who knows what they could be doing to him? What if he's...

She shakes her head. No, she shouldn't think like that. Finn's strong. He'll make it. The others will rescue him. The will. He'll be back in no time. He'll be back before his father comes home from his 2 weeklong business trip. He'll be back before his sister comes home from summer camp. He'll come back. She knows he will. Her little Finn is strong. He'll keep fighting until the others get there...

* * *

**Greetings Mortals. I am Chernabog. I am the leader of the Overtakers and the brother of the person writing this story, Hades. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**So anyway, I wanted a chance to talk to all you mortals, and if you refuse to listen to me I will eat all of you.**

**Again, I wanted to hi and say that my brother is doing a great thing for the villain who freed me from my prison. He is a great friend to Maleficent.**

**You go little bro!**

**Anyway see you next time Mortals**

**From Chernabog and ****your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	7. Cutting, Scarring, and Bleeding

Darkness. The black obis of unconsciousness. An escape from the torturing world. The mind a safe haven from the pain. Finn doesn't know how long he's been asleep but he doesn't want to know. All he knows is the longer he is, the longer he's safe.

"Finn..." A deep mans voice calls through the darkness. "Finn..." Finn recognizes the voice, he'd heard it somewhere before. Just then, a face pops into his mind, he instantly knows who it is. Dr. Facilier from _The Princess and the Frog_.

"So, Kingdom Keeper." The witch doctor says, smirking, "You really think you can escape the horrors of this world ? Do you really think your mind is a safe haven from evil?" He laughs manically. "You were wrong...but don't blame me, blame my friends on the other side..."

It starts. Horrid images fill the darkness. All the keeper's top fears. Spiders crawl around him, he can almost feel their tingling horrid legs dance across his skin. Snakes begin to wrap around him. The space seems to close in, the air getting thicker, small spaces. Images swirl through the space, growing and mutating.

Finn wakes up as a scream erupts from his dry throat.

"Just a dream..."The keeper whispers to himself, "It was just a dream..." Sweat drips down his face as he looks at his surroundings. This time he's not in his normal prison cell. He's in a small room, no windows, one door, stonewalls, stone floor.

Finn looks down at himself and sees that this time, rather than chained to the wall, he's strapped to a wooden chair, his arms to the arm rests, his ankles to the legs of the chair.

"You fool it wasn't JUST a dream." A voice sneers. A man steps out of the shadows. His long black robes with purple and red trim billowing behind him. Finn instantly recognizes him. Judge Claude Frollo from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

The leader's eyes widen in fear. Not because of the OT, not because he was bound to a chair, but because of what the OT held in his pale hand. A 3 inch long knife.

"What do YOU want?" Finn spits, leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't like your tone boy." The judge hisses, stepping closer, the knife glinting in the pale light. "I want the same as everyone else, to make you pay."

Those words leave a sour taste in the boy's mouth. Frollo steps closer, twiddling the weapon in his fingers.

"Now let's see..." The man reaches his hand out and grabs the front of Finn's shirt. Taking the knife he makes a long cut down the front, slicing the fabric in half, leaving Finn's torso completely exposed.

Frollo takes his knife again and presses it against the boy's stomach. Slowly, he makes a long bloody cut.

Finn cries out in pain as the metal moves through his skin.

"One for when you stole the stonecutter's quill from us..."

The judge lifts the knife up and places it again on Finn's stomach. He quickly makes another slice. The keeper cries out in agony, blood dripping down his front. It hurts. It hurts BAD. Excruciating, burning, mind numbing pain.

"One for the trouble you gave us with Jezebel..."

Frollo places the knife one more time on the keeper's stomach. The agony keeps coming. Every single slice, a new reason for the punishment, for the torture. Blood drenches the boy's stomach, the skin massacred with ripped bloody flesh.

"P-p-please, n-n-no more please!" Finn cries out, tears streaming down his face as Frollo finishes a fresh cut.

The judge smirks, his knife dripping with blood. "I never thought I'd see the leader of the so called Kingdom Keepers begging for his life at my feet."

"No m-m-ore please!" The boy whispers weakly, his eyes glassed with terror, his body trembling.

"Shut up boy!" Frollo shouts, slapping Finn across the face with a hard hand. The keeper's head snaps to the side at the force of the bony hand. Sniffles and whimpers escape from the boy's lips as he stares weakly at the floor, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

The smell of blood permeates the air around him, increasing the pain. Agonizing, boiling, bubbling, burning, excruciating, horrid, cold, barbaric, cruel pain in his stomach region.

Small sobs escape from the boy's throat.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Another slap impacts the keeper's face, leaving the area stinging intensely.

"Frollo!" A woman's voice shouts, the sound full of purpose and vileness.

The judge turns away from the whimpering boy and towards the door. He sees Mother Gothel standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, madam." He asks properly, cleaning the blood off the knife and flicking the liquid onto the floor.

"They're ready for him. Maleficent has something marvelous planned for Gaston to do..."

For some reason Finn didn't believe Gothel. Whatever Gaston had was going to do to him was going to be the complete opposite of a good time. Like "Oh hey enemy! Let's go ride teacups and eat ice cream while I torture you to death!"

Frollo glares back at the keeper. The boy stares into the man's icy cold eyes, fear painted on his face.

The judge smirks and turns back to the woman.

"Send some pirates to bring the boy. This should be fun to watch..."

A lump forms in Finn's throat. They really did want to kill him. They hated him so much that they want to watch him bleed to death painfully at their mercy. The keeper winces as his breathing becomes hard. The pain increases and he cries out.

"Guys, please hurry..." He whispers to himself. He finally admits it to himself. He's hopeless. The pain increases and he cries out yet again in agony, blood dripping down his torso. He let's out a harsh whisper through pained lips. "Please."

* * *

**I really loved this chapter when I read it. Do you know why? Because I am the one who thought of the idea for Frollo cutting him! I DID! I loved it so much that every time I read the chapter, I would laugh at the torturing. Man I felt so evil, just like Hades!**

**Stay tuned my Chicklets!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	8. Tortured Leader

"Have you found anything yet?" Charlene calls to Willa as the two search around the track of Tomorrow Land Speedway.

"No not yet. I thought there'd be a trap door or something around here..."Willa replies, checking inside of one of the empty cars.

The street lamp above them flickers, moving the light around them. The keepers plus Amanda and Jess had been searching for a little over an hour with no luck of finding any door, button, or some clue to finding Finn. So far, they'd found nothing.

"Wait, wait!" Philby shouts from the other side of the attraction. "I think I found something!"

All 6 teens quickly rush over, jumping over cars and track pieces.

"What'd you find Professor?" Maybeck asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay," The ginger starts. "See these wires?" He points to the wires hanging out of the control panel.

"Ya, so?" Jess says, picking a leaf off her hoodie.

"I'd recognize these anywhere. They're wires for cameras or video footage."

"Sorry to break your spirits," Amanda says, "but there's camera's ALL over the park."

"You didn't let me finish." Philby continues. "These wires don't go up a pole or into a control panel. I followed them and they go straight into the ground."

"But why would they need camera's down there?" Charlene contradicts.

"Exactly, they would only need them..."

"If there was something important down there!" Maybeck says proudly.

"Like the leader of a certain group of teens."

"Do the wires lead to a trap door or anything?" Amanda asks quickly, her eyes widening.

Philby sighs. "Sadly, no, but, I found the code on the panel and I think I can hack them."

"Awesome! "Charlene shouts.

"Nice work Professor." Maybeck says, taking his hand and messing up the gingers hair.

"So what are we waiting for!" Amanda says suddenly. "Let's get back to the apartment and see what those cameras show us!"

The teens quickly stand up from the cement, a sense of hope forming inside of them.

* * *

Philby finishes typing in the final numbers of the code into his laptop

"And...almost...DONE!" The ginger shouts. The keeper's rush over and crowd around the boy's computer. The screen stutters and fizzes. Finally an image appears on the screen.

The keepers stare at the screen, their eyes locked onto it. The monitor is divided into four sections. The first section shows a horrid sight. Over 30 Overtakers all gathered in one room, smiling evilly, smirking, and laughing manically at whatever was happening before them. The Queen of Hearts, Jafar, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Shere Khan, Scar, The Evil Queen, Judge Claude Frollo, The Horned King, even Hans! The sight makes a chill run down Amanda's spine.

The second screen shows a barbaric sight. Amanda's eyes fall onto it and she quickly turns away, feeling as if she's going to puke. The screen shows a boy, strapped face down to a table in an eagle position, his skin pale, stripped down to only his underwear which are tattered and torn. Cuts litter his body. His skin like paper with glass veins underneath. Tears stream down his face as he cries out, the sound echoing out of the computer. Finn.

The keeper's eyes move to the man standing next to the boy. His tan muscle filled skin shows throw his crimson red shirt, his black hair slicked back. Gaston.

Gaston takes stronger hold of the object in his hand.

"Philby..." Amanda asks quietly. "What's he holding in his hand?"

The ginger boy doesn't answer, because he doesn't have to. Gaston holds up the object and snaps it down onto Finn's back. Several large cuts are sliced into the boy's back. The keeper cries out in agony as blood drips down his already massacred spine.

Amanda's eyes travel from screen to screen, the third section only showing a worse view directly over the tortured leader, the fourth section showing Gaston's back as he lays more lashes down on the boy.

"P-p-please! P-p-please j-just make it s-stop! I b-beg you!" The helpless boy whimpers, beads of sweat trickling down his face, traveling the paths of tears.

"Finn..." That's the only word that can escape any of the keepers lips.

"You want me to make it stop?" Maleficent shouts from the crowd, stepping forward, her robes billowing behind her. "I'll make it stop you little twit..." The villains cheer as the fairy raises her hand to the sky, a small spark forming.

"No..."Amanda whispers, her eyes widening in fear as the green fairy steps closer to the keeper. She rolls her hands over the spark manipulating into a flame, growing larger, larger, and larger. Maleficent holds a fireball the size of a watermelon in her hand, tossing it back and forth as if it were a volleyball. She aims her hand.

"No, NO!"

The fairy throws the flames. They fly through the air towards the back of the helpless boy, closer, closer. Amanda closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the horror.

No scream, no cry of agony. She slowly opens her eyes.

"What happened?" The girl asks Jess, looking confused at her sister.

"The fire, it just, slammed against the wall, it looked as if it had been pushed!" She confesses, her eyes wide in terror. Amanda looks at the others, all staring at her with odd looks.

"Amanda, how did you do that?" Philby asks, swiping his ginger hair out of his face.

"I-I don't know..." She says quietly, her eyes wide with confusion. The group turns back to the screen.

The Overtakers look around with confusion.

"Don't be alarmed! It's just those pesky Keepers!" Maleficent shouts, staring straight into the camera. Whimpers of pain and cries of agony echo through the background as blood drips down Finn's ripped, shredded flesh.

The fairy turns back to the villainous crowd. "I think it's time we give our guest the PROPER treatment, don't you think?" The Overtakers cheer, some pull out knives, whips, other torturous devices.

Maleficent turns back to the camera. A smirk escapes her blood red lips. "Let's see how strong your leader really is."

The keeper's gasp as the screen turns black, the words Error 234239 appearing on the screen.

* * *

Silence fills the room for a moment, Maleficent's words echoing through their minds.

"She tortured him..." Willa whispers, her eyes still wide and locked on the screen, terror plastered on her face. Charlene sharing a similar reaction.

Amanda quickly stands up. "We have to go rescue him NOW!" She demands. Jess grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

"Oh no you don't!" She says, holding Mandy down.

"Amanda, we can't just storm in there, you saw how many Overtakers there were!" Philby says, gesturing to the screen.

She purses her lips. "Ya, but you saw what they did to Finn, we can't just leave him there to bleed to death!"

"We're not going to leave him there." Maybeck says sternly.

"Ya, tomorrow we will rescue him, but now, we need to make a plan." The ginger states. "I set my laptop on record so I have everything that we saw on record."

Amanda sighs. The image of Finn's mangled body keeps replaying in her mind. The blood, the ripped flesh. She can still hear his cries ringing in her ears. Cries of agony and pain. He was begging for his life.

Their own leader tortured and scarred.

* * *

**That was a horrid chapter, unless you are evil like me! The keepers saw their leader tortured, and I thought of that idea! The keepers seeing Finn being tortured and Amanda using her powers to stop Maleficent. I am happy Maleficent used that idea.**

**The next chapter is better. It is Finn's POV of getting tortured.**

**Stay tuned!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All Credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	9. This is it

Finn lays helpless. Stripped down to nothing but his underwear, strapped face down to a torture table waiting for whatever horrid, barbaric method of torture is to come his way. Already he had been beaten, scarred, mocked, abused. Each and every session ate away at his small pot of hope in his soul. Slowly, each villain, every cut, every word, every lash, every blow, taking away a handful of hope. Hope that he will make it out. Hope that we will survive to see the glorious light of the sun again. Hope that he will see his family again, his mother, father, sister, if he will even see her graduate 5th grade.

Finn stares the Overtakers surrounding him. Mother Gothel, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Yzma, Shan Yu, Judge Doom, Clayton, Yokai, and many others, including Darth Vader. All laughing, pointing, mocking.

"Some leader!" Hook shouts, polishing his hook and inspecting it. The crowd laughs at this.

"QUITE!" A deep man's voice shouts, footsteps echoing through the room. Finn instantly recognizes the voice. Gaston.

The man walks closer to the helpless keeper.

"So, what should we do with this little brat?" Gaston asked.

The sound of Maleficent chuckling filled the room.

"I had this made especially for you," she said to Gaston.

Finn heard the OT laugh as he took whatever Maleficent gave to him.

Finn grits his teeth. Suddenly, the sound of leather against leather fills the room. A roar of approval from the OT's rings through the air.

"Twenty lashes!" Lady Tremaine shouts.

"No-No FIFTY!" Jafar interrupts.

The keeper's eyes widen in fear, his breathing becomes uneven. Finn's mind quickly starts to piece things together. Leather against leather, lashes...

He doesn't have time to finish the thought. A loud snap rings through the air. Searing hot boiling pain fills Finn's back. He cries out in pain, wincing furiously, liquid dripping down his back. A whip. Another lash falls.

A pained cry escapes the boy's lips, he struggles to pull himself off the table but his wrists and ankles are strapped down to tightly. All he can do is lay there, helpless, as the torture continues.

Lashes rain down onto him, each one hurting worse than the last.

"The powerful leader of the Kingdom Keepers!" Cruella mocks, blowing a circle of smoke from her cigarette towards Finn.

Hope. It's all he can grasp onto in his mind. With all his strength Finn grasps onto it. Another 5 lashes snap down. A sliver slips away in the wind. The boy cries out in agony. The pain, boiling, bubbling, burning, stinging, mind numbing, nauseating pain.

"Some leader..." Gaston says loudly, stopping to clean to blood from his whip. He flicks the liquid onto the ground, moving his head back and forth, cracking his neck.

Tears stream down Finn's face as he whimpers between shaky, uneven breaths. Another wisp of hope fades away in the words of the man.

Cheers and mockery of Overtakers left and right rain down, some hurting worse than the whip ever could. Finn winces and cries out, trying to block out the sounds, trying to block out the world.

The villain throws down 10 more lashes. The last sliver of hope fades away as the end of the whip slices through the boy's skin.

That's it. All hope is gone. No one's going to come for him. No one's going to save him. He's going to bleed to death on this table, in the hands of the enemy.

"P-p-please! P-p-please j-just make it s-stop! I b-beg you!" Finn whimpers, sweat dripping down his face, following the paths of his salty tears.

"You want me to make it stop?" Maleficent shouts from the crowd, stepping forward, her robes billowing behind her. "I'll make it stop you little twit..." The villains cheer as the fairy raises her hand to the sky, a small spark forming in her palm.

The boy hears the roaring of fire. He knows what's about to come.

This is it. He'll never see the Keepers again. He'll never joke around with Philby and Maybeck. He'll never stay up until dawn playing video games with Dillard. He'll never again watch Charlene at a gymnastics tournament with the other keepers. He'll never see Willa shoot a flaming arrow at Philby's head again. He'll never see Amanda again. He'll never be able to tell her how he feels, he'll never be able to go to college with her, propose to her, marry her, start a family and grow old together by her side. He'll never be able to kiss her soft lips again, or feel her long chocolate hair. He'll never be able to see her again. He'll never see his family again. He'll never hear his sister humming Let it Go, or hear her practicing guitar in her room. He'll never talk to his mother over bowls of breakfast cereal after school. He'll never have his father help him with his math homework. He'll never get dressed up for a family picture. He'll never go to church with them on Christmas or watch his sister's face as she opens her presents next to him. This is it. He's about to die.

Finn closes his eyes, slowly taking a last glimpse at the world. This is it. He talks a shaky deep breath and holds it in, knowing it will be his last. This is it.

He hears the Overtakers cheer. He can hear the fire flying through the air towards his exposed mangled back. This. Is. It.

* * *

Nothing. No pain. No bright light engulfing him. Nothing. Collective gasps of Overtakers echo through the room.

Finn slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a large burn mark on the wall. It's almost as if someone...pushed the fireball, but the only person...

"Amanda..." Finn whispers quietly to himself in a raspy cough.

"Don't be alarmed! It's just those pesky Keepers!" Maleficent shouts in disgust. The next thing that happens sends a chill down the boy's spine.

"I think it's time we give our guest the PROPER treatment, don't you think?" At this, as if on cue, all the OT's pull out a knife, sword, or some sort of torturous device. Finn's eyes widen in terror. Then the thought hit's him.

If Amanda pushed the flame...then she's watching...they're watching. They know where he is. They're searching for him. They're trying to rescue him. They're coming. It will all be over soon. All the torture. All the pain. The blood. It will all be gone soon. This is it.

Maleficent says something behind him but Finn doesn't hear. All he can think is this is it. They're coming to rescue him.

A sense of hope slowly grows in Finn's soul. They're coming. It grows slowly, warming his tortured heart. They're coming. He'll see them again. He'll see everyone again. He'll see the sun. He'll see the world. He'll see Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, Amanda and Jess, his mother, father, sister, Dill. This is it. This is it. For the first time in three long days, a small pained smile forms on Finn's face.

This is it. They're coming. This is it.

* * *

**I really loved this chapter when I read it. I thought of the idea of Gaston whipping him. And so did Maleficent. I love torture and angst. It makes me feel evil. Everyone has a little evil in them. I surely have the Hades in me.**

**Stay tuned my Chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	10. It's Time

Amanda sits on the couch of the apartment. Tonight is the night. Tonight's the night they are to rescue Finn. The group had made a plan of meeting in Escher's Keep before the park closes in their human form. From there they are to fall asleep and crossover.

The past three days had been hard on her. Everyday going to school, knowing she wouldn't be greeted by his smiling face as she's walking to lunch. Knowing she wouldn't walk home with him. Knowing he'd be gone, not knowing what's becoming of him. Sometimes we things you know, are worse than the things you don't. Amanda knew Finn was in the clutches of the enemy. She had seen only 24 hours before, the horrid things that they were doing to him. That barbaric video kept playing back in her mind like a broken record. Everywhere she went, she could almost see Finn strapped down to that table, blood dripping down the ripped flesh on his back. Everywhere she went she could hear his heart-broken sobs ringing through her ears. _P-p-please! J-just m-ake it s-s-stop! I-I b-beg you!_ Every time that thought condenses in her brain, her heart becomes heavy.

_Let's see how strong your leader really is._ Those horrid words, twisting Amanda's stomach every time the replay in her mind. It's because of her. If she hadn't pushed that flame, Finn wouldn't be getting the punishment he is now, but if she hadn't, Finn would be...

Amanda shakes the thought away, looking around the room at the other keepers. Tonight they'll get there leader back. Tonight they'll find Finn.

* * *

Willa paces back and forth, chewing on her finger. The plan is simple. Philby, Maybeck and Amanda go in to get Finn, Jess, Charlene, and she stay back and wait for them to return just in case they need any help, or for when they come back, Finn will need IMMEDIATE medical treatment. They already had stationed the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_ at Wayne's apartment along with Rapunzel from _Tangled_, Grand Pabbie from _Frozen_, and Baymax from _Big Hero 6_. All the keepers needed to do was fall asleep once Philby finished imputing the server code.

A chill runs down Willa's spine as she thinks back to the video. That video was live. Finn had actually been getting whipped right before their very eyes. The thought is horrid. All she hopes is that they are able to rescue him in time...

* * *

Maybeck watches as Philby puts in the first few digits of the input code for the DHI server. He slowly zones out, his mind flashing back to the video. I knew I shouldn't have let him go. That's the only thought in the boy's mind. If he hadn't let Finn lead the pirates off, the leader wouldn't be bloodied and tortured, in the hands of the enemy...

* * *

Philby types away at his laptop, preparing for the group to crossover. No matter how hard the ginger tries, he can't get that image out of his mind. The image of Finn. The Overtakers had sunken down to the lowest of low. They captured their leader, mocked him, tortured him. He can still see the whip moving through Finn's skin, lashing down, blood sliding down from the cuts like syrup. Nauseating. That's how he feels every time it comes into his brain.

Philby's fingers fly over the keys, typing in the code for the crossover.

"Got it!" The ginger yells, pressing the enter key one final time and standing up with his arms in the air celebrating.

"Are we all ready to crossover?" Charlene asks, standing up quickly from her chair.

"Yep," Philby starts. "We'll wake up right here in the apartment."

Silence fills the room for a brief moment.

"So... are we ready?" Jess asks, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

The ginger takes one last look at the laptop. "I think we are..."

"Great let's get some rest!" Maybeck interrupts, clapping his hands together.

"Yep." Amanda says, "We've got a leader to save..."

* * *

**This is what i got. Maleficent did not really enjoy this chapter, but it was required to develop story**

**I hope you like it still**

**Stay tuned my Chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	11. It's Over

At first, it was excruciating. Every breath, every blink, every small movement, the pain came, every time stronger than the other. Sharp, boiling daggers shooting up through his body. Agony. Now, it's just normal. Every time Finn takes a shaky breath, he expects the pain as if billions of nails were being rattled and poked through his already weak lungs. Whenever he moves his head, he expects the pain of burning coals smothering his skin. Every time he tries to move his legs, fingers, arms, he expects a sharp shooting pain coursing through his veins. He just expects it. The pain is now normal. Agonizing, horrid, excruciating, but still, normal...

Finn keeps his eyes closed. He doesn't want to see the world anymore. What's the point. The world is just full of torture, darkness, evil. It builds you up, just to watch you fall even harder. The world is wicked, cruel. It's full of horrid people. It's useless.

He doesn't want to go back there.

Finn Whitman wants to die.

He wants it all to end. He wants it all to stop. He wishes Maleficent would've thrown a second fireball, he wishes that Frollo had just stabbed him in the heart. He wishes that Yzma would've smashed his face with her sledgehammer instead of his legs or that Hades had burnt him to a crisp instead of boiling him. He just wishes he was free from this cruel world. He wants to be dead.

The only part of his being that connects him to the world is hearing, the one thing that he still latches onto. He sometimes hears Overtakers talking, discussing. They would mock him, knowing he could hear them. He could hear the three that stood outside of his cell door guarding it.

"Some leader," said Hades

"Weak," said Dr. Facilier

"Pathetic," said Frollo

These are just some of the insults. All vile, all wicked, all cruel. All making Finn hate the world even more, all making him want to shut it out completely, forever.

The pain becomes harder to ignore, causing the boy to let out a pained groan from his dry, cracked throat.

He doesn't care anymore.

He wants it to be over.

He wants to be done.

He wants to leave.

He wants to leave...

Permanently.

* * *

Suddenly, a new sound echoes through the room. The sound of a boy's voice, and another, and then a girls.

No, it couldn't be...

Finn peals open his crusted eyelids, the wall of the torture room revealing itself to him, the scorch mark still there. Eyes wide, he listens.

A loud clang fills the air, followed by a strong thud.

The keeper's breathing turns shaky and quick, his worn, weak heart racing. Pain fills his back as he tries to pull himself weakly off the table he's strapped to. The boy cries out and falls back down onto the frigid, blood stained metal surface, his bare chest burning with hot pain.

Raspy coughs escape the boy's lips, spitting some blood from his dry mouth.

The sound of footsteps clambers closer. Finn's heart almost stops when he hears a voice.

"Guys I think he's in here!"

The boy's eyes widen like saucers, tears welling in them. One slurred, shaky word escapes his lips.

"M-man-d-da."

Metal clatters against the floor, the door swings open with a loud creak.

No Overtakers walk in. No torture. No pain. No blood. No mockery. Nothing.

"Finn!"

Sobbing, Finn sobs, tears stream down is face. A girl's face appears next to his. Her chocolate brown hair cascading past her beautiful face, tears streaming down her own.

"M-m-an-d-da..." The boy croaks.

The girl nods, caressing her gentle hand through his hair. She leans in close, her soft lips touching his.

Warmth fills Finn's body, sparks flying. Slowly, the boy closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Amanda's lips against his. He never thought he'd feel her warmth again. The pain almost seems to vaporize. The tortures of the world oblivious to him.

The girl's lips slowly pull away, a small amount of blood staining them, but she doesn't seem to care.

"I missed you Finn." She says, staring into his green eyes.

"I missed you too." Finn slurs, a small amount of blood sliding down his chin. The girl gently sets her hand on Finn's.

"We're going to get you out of here okay?" Amanda says, looking straight in to his eyes, full of assurance.

The boy weakly nods, the warmth of the kiss still tingling on his chapped, bloody lips.

A boy with ginger hair appears in front of Finn.

"Ph-Ph-"

"Finn, it's okay, we need to get you off of this thing." Philby says. "It may hurt for a short amount of time, but it will be over soon. I promise."

Finn nods, he slowly closes his eyes, a weak smile forming on his face. They really came for him. They're here. It's over. No more torture, no more pain, no more blood, this is it. It's all going to be over in a matter of simple minutes. He'll be safe, he'll be away from this horrid place, he'll never have to come back here. This is it.

"Okay Whitman, you ready?" Maybeck asks from behind him.

The captive nods weakly. Amanda, seeing this, nods to Maybeck and Philby. She gently rubs her soft hand up and down Finn's arm.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. We're getting you out of here...it will be alright."

Finn takes a shaky breath between dry sobs.

"1,2-" Philby says, his hand clutching both of the straps on the boy's wrists. "3."

Both boys undo the belt-like straps, freeing Finn from the torture table, but also getting rid of his only support.

The keeper slides down the angled table, pained groans escaping from his lips.

"Woah!" Philby shouts, rushing and grabbing Finn under the arms, pulling him mostly to his feet. The injured boy cries out in agony and topples onto the floor the second his feet come in contact with the ground.

"Finn!" Amanda shouts, rushing over and kneeling beside him.

The ginger quickly holds up his hands. "I don't know what I did but-"

"No wonder he couldn't stand, both his legs look like they've been smashed with a sledgehammer or something! "Maybeck points out. The girl quickly shoots him a glare.

"One of us has to carry him then." Amanda states, eyeing both of the boys.

"I volunteer Philby!" Maybeck quickly says, smirking slightly.

"HEY!" Philby retorts.

"Philby. Please." The Fairlie sighs.

"Okay. I'll carry him." The ginger agrees, bending down next to Finn's curled body.

"Okay buddy, this might hurt a little bit but it will be over soon."

Philby carefully puts one arm under Finn's shoulders and another under his knees. The tortured boy groans in pain.

"Be careful Philby." Amanda says quickly.

"I know."

Carefully, the boy stands up, holding the boy in his arms bridal style. "Wow, he's lighter than I thought."

"Okay, let's get outta here." Maybeck states, peering towards the doorway. "I don't know how much longer Mulan and Hercules can hold off those guys..."

Finn holds on to Philby's shirt as tightly as he can through broken, bent fingers. His eyes closed, he zones out from the world, the sound of clashing swords clashing, shouts ringing through the air fading out behind him. All he can think is one thing. The came. They actually came for him. They were wrong. They were all wrong. The Overtakers, telling him his friends didn't care he was gone, telling him they weren't coming. Lies. Amanda has missed him, she had kissed him. The warmth still tingling Finn's lips. Here he is, clinging desperately in Philby's arms, heading towards freedom. Freedom. Freedom from the pain, from the torture, from the darkness that has surrounded him for the past 4 days, 13 hours and 21 minutes. This is it. This is the end to the darkness. Hope fills the tortured boy's soul, overflowing and spreading through his entire body, masking the pain.

He's finally free. He's going home. He's safe. He's safe.

The last sound Finn hears is the sound of a door slamming open and many people talking over him, but all he can think is one thing.

That was it. It's over.

* * *

**This was Maleficent's favorite chapter that she wrote. I loved it too. Many people did. Finn was finally rescued.**

**But it was not over yet. Upcoming is the flashbacks and healing. Stay tuned my chicklets!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	12. Cracked

Amanda slams open the door to Wayne's apartment, all eyes darting towards her.

"Hurry guys!" She yells out the door as Philby slowly trudges up the stairs, Maybeck following behind.

"Did you get Finn?" Willa asks, standing out of the way as Amanda gestures for Philby to come in.

"Yes..."

The ginger boy steps into the room, a bloodied boy hanging in his arms. Finn.

"Bring him over!" Grand Pabbie orders sternly. Philby quickly sets his friend down onto the coffee table. Rapunzel, the Fairy Godmother, and Grand Pabbie look over the keeper's wounds, while Baymax scans him.

Philby looks down at his arms, his eyes widen in fear. Blood, covering them, soaking them. Finn's blood. The boy instantly feels as if his stomach were being turned upside down. The syrup-like, coppery, blood of his own friend, staining his arms...

"Scanning complete." The robot says. "Analysis, both legs are severely fractured along with his fingers and right arm, 2nd degree burns in multiple areas, a small percentage of water in the lungs, various cuts along his arms, legs, and torso, severe wound on the back which will result in scaring along with the cut on the right eye. Multiple spots will bruise. If wounds are not tended to, infection will spread. There is also a dangerously deep wound on the left calve."

Amanda's eyes widen in fear once Baymax finishes. So much...so much blood...so many injuries, so many scars that will live with him forever.

"Thank you Baymax." Rapunzel replies, looking over the boy's scalp and neck.

The Fairy Godmother stops and turns to the remaining keepers. "We can't do anything until his wounds are cleaned out." The fairy looks over towards Maybeck and Philby.

"We'll take care of it." The ginger quickly states walking over to Finn's side.

"Just make sure you hurry and that you're careful." The princess states.

"Yes, Rapunzel is right. We do not want him waking up in these conditions." Grand Pabbie continues.

The boy's nod, worry painted on their faces. Slowly, Philby puts an already blood stained arm under their leader, carefully lifting him up.

The three disappear into the bathroom, leaving the keepers, Wayne, and the Disney characters alone in the room.

* * *

Amanda slumps down onto the couch, throwing her head in her hands. Salty tears trickle down her cheeks, dry sobs escaping her lips. She can't handle it. She can't get that image out of her head. He was so bloodied, so broken. She can still remember the feeling after she had slammed open the door to the torture room. A boulder had hit the bottom of her stomach. The first image she got was of Finn's bloodied, massacred, shredded, flesh. He had been stripped down to nothing but his underwear, which were torn and tattered. Cuts, bruises, they littered him. She can still hear the dry, harsh sobs aching out of his throat. She still remembers the scream that had erupted from her throat as she shouted his name. She had never seen Finn cry before, not once. He was always the one to comfort her. And there he had been, sobbing in front of her, heart broken, dry sobs. They had broken him, the Overtakers. They broke him. The tore him apart, brick by brick, the most painful way.

"Amanda?"

The girl immediately recognizes the voice as her sister Jess.

Amanda quickly sniffs back a sob and looks up at Jess with red eyes.

The girl sits down next to her sister, putting her arm around her and pulling her close.

"He's going to be okay, I promise."

Amanda's head falls back into her hands. "How can you promise that?"

Jess thinks for a moment, tears welling in her own eyes. "Finn's strong, he'll pull through."

"Ya Mandy," Charlene adds in. "Finn will be back to his normal self in a couple of weeks...right?"

The Fairy Godmother whispers something under her breath.

Amanda's head perks up. "What?"

The fairy looks at the Grand Pabbie, he nods.

"Well, you see, the boy's recovery will be a long process, even with magic on our side..."

Worry creases across the girl's face. "How long?"

The woman takes a deep breath. "A month at max..."

Amanda lets her head fall back into her already wet hands.

She can't take it. That image playing back in her mind like a broken record. The pain that he went through, the demanding pain, it would be there with him, for that long. 1 whole month. Even after that, those images, those experiences, those horrid thoughts, they'll be stuck with him forever. Those scars will always be there, haunting him, reminding him of the torture, the darkness, the pain. Forever. He'll always be cracked, he'll be partially fixed of his brokenness, but not every brick can be glued. That crack will always be there.

Amanda wraps her arms around her sister, burring her head in her shoulder, as if trying to disappear from the world. One thought keeps replaying in her head, never ceasing.

Finn will always be broken. Broken, cracked, forever.

* * *

**I remember waiting so long for this chapter, and then I finally got it. I had to wait, just like all of you. It was long, but worth it.**

**Stay tuned my chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	13. The Bath

"Okay, were should I set him?" Philby asks as he walks into the bathroom behind Maybeck.

"Um, just on the floor for now I guess."

The ginger bends down slowly and sets Finn down onto the white tile floor. The bloodied keeper lets out a small groan when his massacred back touches the cool surface. Philby bites his lip, his brow creased with worry as he slides his hands carefully out from under his friend. Again, the boy looks down at his blood stained arms, his throat tightening at the sight of the red liquid.

"Poor guy..." Maybeck says, shaking his head at the sight of the blood covering his friend's arms.

"I can't believe they would sink this low."

The Overtakers had gone too far this time. Too far. It was enough that they had kidnapped their leader, but torturing him, scaring him mentally and physically, breaking him. That was low, deep, too far. Just too far.

The sound of running water flows through the air. Philby turns his head to see Maybeck adjusting the water temperature of the bath.

"Don't put any soap in there yet. It might irritate his wounds."

"Will do Professor."

The ginger lets out a small laugh, taking a seat on the closed lid of the toilet.

Aimlessly he picks at a piece of thin toilet paper hanging from it's roll.

Silence fills the air between the three boys, the only sound filling the air is that of the clear, warm, water filling up the plain white tub. A sudden knock on the door startles the two, their heads snapping towards the sound.

The door opens up a small amount.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" A girl's voice asks politely.

"Ya, Willa, you can come in." Maybeck says, scooting away from the door. Philby grabs a towel from the shelf next to him and gently places it over Finn's lower half.

Willa's head pops through the door, a piece of her dark hair dangling in front of her eyes.

"Grand Pabbie told me to bring this in to you guys." The keeper puts her arm through the opening, revealing a small container of liquid in her hand. "They said to put it in the water, it'll help with the cleaning process."

"Thanks Wills," Philby says, taking the container from the girl's hand, "You're the best."

Maybeck rolls his eyes smirking, seeing the blush forming on the ginger's cheeks along with his usual gently smile.

Willa smiles as she takes her head out of the opening and closes the door with a slight click.

Philby sighs, staring at the door smiling.

"Okay Lover Boy. The tub's all filled so let's throw that stuff in ." Maybeck says quickly, turning off the water.

The ginger laughs and glares jokingly at his friend. "Never call me that again." He says with a laugh. He hands the container to Maybeck.

The keeper looks down at Finn, processing how they were going to do this.

"Wait, there's one thing that we still need to do."

The other keeper looks up from unscrewing the container then looks down at his mangled friend. "Oh, ya..."

"Should just one of us do it, or both or-"

"Both of us probably should..." Maybeck replies, bending down next to his friend.

The two peel of their friend's torn, tattered, undergarments, blood and dirt staining them.

Philby quickly throws the item in the trash, knowing that they would be of know use anymore due to the looks of them.

The boy carefully slides both of his arms under his naked friend, carefully lifting him up off of the tile floor.

"Ugh, dude..."

"Ya?"

Maybeck gulps. "Look."

Philby looks down at where Finn has been laying. His eyes widen and his throat tightens.

Blood. Blood almost as if it had been painted on where his back had been.

Silence flows through the air.

"Okay, I'm going to set him down in the water, can you make sure he stays above?" The keeper asks quickly, breaking the silence.

"Ya, sure."

Philby slowly bends down, the bottom of his arms touching into the warm, gentle water. Finn slides down into the liquid, the water rippling around him. Maybeck gently places his hands on his friend's shoulders, keeping his head above water.

The ginger picks the small container off of the side of the tub, unscrewing the lid. Slowly, he pours the light, icy blue liquid into water. The color swirls through the tub, surrounding Finn.

Red seeps out of the boy's wounds, floating to the surface of the water. The blood flows thinly, like small strings of thread binding together with it's brethren.

Philby places the empty container back on the side and grabs a soft wash cloth.

Carefully, he reaches into the water, pressing the cloth gently down onto his friend's stomach.

Finn's eyes crease with pain, a loud screech-like groan escapes his lips.

Suddenly, his eyes shoot open and the horror starts.

* * *

**I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I thought of the idea for the bath, so we could have a good flashback to Finn getting tortured. It ties into the torture session.**

**Stay tuned my chicklets**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	14. Grasping for Hope

Finn is alive. That's all he knows. He's only alive. That's all he is. The pain reminds him constantly of that. Burning, scraping, agonizing, taunting him. It tempts him to cross over into the light that he has seen far far in the distance times before. It tempts him to run towards it. It tempts him towards death.

It tells him that being alive is no good anymore. It ruins life. It destroys it. It pulls it under into the depths and holds it there, never letting go.

That's when it starts. The smooth warm feeling, soaking into his shredded flesh. It surrounds him, soothing and comforting him, like a giant hug, but the hug is too tight. He feels the pressure on his shoulders, the same. The same smooth feeling. It's all the same.

Terror bubbles inside of Finn, it steams through his veins, twisting in inhuman ways. He can't take it. It's too much. The pressure builds, his brain feeling as if someone were trying to stuff cotton into it. He has to get out of this, he has to escape, he can't take it.

Finn doesn't care. He forces open his eyes, trying to escape the terror of his own mind. A raw, shredded scream erupts from his throat.

Water. He sees water. Water. Water. Water.

Then it starts.

* * *

_Finn struggles helplessly against the chains binding him. It's hopeless. All he can do is lay there on the floor, waiting for the next torture to come his way. Blood drips down his back, oozing out of the mangled flesh._

_Horrid shouts fill the air around the keeper, as Overtakers watch in delight, awaiting for his screams to ring through the night._

_All the leader can do is lay there as the terror twists inside of him, eating away at him slowly. Slowly eating away at his hope, the only thing he can hold onto. Hope. It's the one thing they can't take away. They can only break it down, but they can't take it, they can't destroy it, only hurt it. Right?_

_So many things, so many times they had chipped away at his hope, only breaking the pieces off, forgetting to sweep them away, but he doesn't have enough glue to put them back together. There's not enough glue in the world to do that. Nothing can rebuild hope. Nothing._

_That's when it hits him._

_A wet tight pressure forms around his shackled angles. A ragged scream rages out of Finn's dry throat as he is pulled with immense force into whatever lies behind him._

_Water._

_Water._

_Water._

_Dark, murky, thick. It surrounds him. Squirming, twisting, thrashing, anything the escape the hydrogen oxygen prison around him. His lungs burn, his muscles ache, his back torso, and calve burn as if hot coals were being wedged within them. Finn snaps his head down to try to get a glimpse of the thing pulling him deeper, deeper, deeper into the liquid. A black smooth rope is tightly looped around his ankles, below that, all the keeper can see is black._

_Air. Finn needs air, now. Lungs burning, mouth aching. Air. He needs it now._

_Bubbles rise to the surface around him. The captive leader watches as they float, desperately wanting to take them all in._

_Hope. It floats away from him like the bubbles around him. It rises too quickly for him to reach for it, chains of pain restrain him from grasping out, as if to catch the tip of one._

_Piece stays within him, but it's not enough, it's too hurt, too broken to be of use. It's pieces can't be glued. It can't be fixed, it will always be broken, always and forever._

_Finn's lungs burns, his head feeling as if someone had dumped a bag of sand into it._

_Deeper, deeper, deeper._

_Darkness slowly closes around him._

_"Oh poor, poor deary, it's a shame we had to destroy such a pretty face." A woman's voice says through the water. Finn snaps his head around in the murky darkness, trying to find the source of the sound in his last seconds of consciousness._

_A face suddenly appears in front of the boy. Skin a sickening grey-purple, wrinkles lining it. Hair white, stuck up straight on her head, swaying in the water. A wicked smile forms on her face, red lips curling horridly._

_The keeper's eyes widen in terror, a scream erupting inside of him, air bubbles bubbling out of his nostrils._

_Ursula._

_"Say goodbye child, this may be the last time you see the world for all you know..."_

_A maniacal laugh bursts forth from her lips. It rings through the water around the boy._

_Slowly, darkness surrounds Finn, the world disappearing from him, slipping out of his grasps, rising to the surface like an air bubble, just too far away from his grasp._

* * *

**Okay this is officially the last chapter written by Maleficent. Now it is my turn. The next chapter will be the first one written by me for this story. It will have Famanda in it. I am sure you will enjoy it as much as you had enjoyed Maleficent's chapters.**

**Finally I get to say, see you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	15. Comfort

Finn constantly thrashed around in the bathtub. He swung his arms and legs everywhere. He screamed out in terror.

Philby and Maybeck constantly tried to hold him down. His legs splashed around violently, making water with blood still in it spill out of the bathtub. It was a mess.

"Finn calm down!" Philby yelled.

"It's not real!" yelled Maybeck. "You're just having a flashback!"

"URSULA!" Finn constantly yelled. "She's going to drown me! I can't breathe! I am dying! HELP!"

Finn constantly cried out for help.

Philby and Maybeck could barely stand the sight of him. It was bad enough to see him scarred and beaten and broken, but to hear and see what it felt like to go through that. It made them want to shut their eyes and never open them again.

A bunch of water splashed onto Philby's clothes. He and Maybeck were soaking wet.

"At least now the blood is off your arms," Maybeck said.

Philby glared at Maybeck.

"Really?" he asked as he held down on Finn's shoulders. "You're making jokes at a time like this?"

"Thought it would brighten the mood," Maybeck admitted.

"Does he look happy to you!?" Philby yelled referring Finn.

Maybeck shook his head.

"Go get help instead of making jokes!" Philby yelled.

"Who should I ask?" Maybeck asked.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! AMANDA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Philby and Maybeck looked at each other and nodded.

"Amanda," they both said.

Maybeck left Philby with the thrashing Finn and ran downstairs to get Amanda.

"I'm drowning…" Finn said. "It's hopeless. No one can save me."

He slowly let himself sink down into the bathtub.

"Finn…" Philby sighed. He placed his forehead on Finn's.

Suddenly, Finn began thrashing again, much harder now.

Water splashed all over Philby. He coughed out water.

"Finn please!" Philby said, with tears now in his eyes. "Stop!"

* * *

The door suddenly burst open.

Philby turned and saw Maybeck with Amanda.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked. "I keep hearing yelling."

"It's Finn," Philby said, still struggling to calm Finn. "He's having a flashback. He won't settle down."

Finn then accidentally slapped Philby in the face as he swung his arms around.

"We need your help," Maybeck said. "Comfort him."

Amanda nodded frantically. She ran over to the bathtub and stared at Finn.

Horror was planted on his face. His scream was excruciating. She could see what the Overtakers did to him just through his scream.

She moved Philby away, who shook his head like a dog, to get water off.

Finn was still screaming. She leaned over to the side of his head.

"Finn…" she whispered.

Finn began to stop thrashing.

"A…man…da?" he said.

"Finn…" she whispered again. "I'm here."

"Where are you?" he asked. "I can't see you. I can't see anything."

"I'm right here," Amanda said. Tears began to form in her eyes. The flashback has made him blind. He could no longer see the world. He didn't want to.

"Please come to me," Finn said. "I can't see you, I can only see…URSULA!"

The flashback was returning. Finn's eyes shot out in terror. He was beginning to thrash around again.

Amanda quickly knew what to do. She made him face her and she slowly brought her lips to his.

Finn stopped thrashing. Warmth filled his body and heart. He slowly pressed his wet hand with broken fingers on Amanda's cheek. He groaned in pain, but he didn't care.

"These Overtakers, they're going to kill me," Finn said before he zoned out again.

Amanda sighed, as well as Philby and Maybeck.

"Is everything all right?" asked a voice.

Amanda looked over and saw the Fairy Godmother and Grand Pabbie standing in the hallway.

"Yes," said Amanda. "Everything is all right now."

She turned towards Philby and Maybeck.

"I will take care of bathing him," Amanda said. "You two can get some new clothes and wait with the others."

Philby and Maybeck nodded and went with the Fairy Godmother. Amanda asked Grand Pabbie for some more of the liquid he gave to Willa.

He gave her some and then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Amanda looked at Finn, and then around the place. It was wet and covered with bloody water.

Amanda let the bathtub water drain out and then she gently picked up Finn and brought him out of the bathtub.

She laid him down on a big towel as she drew a new bath.

As the bathtub filled with water, she rubbed Finn's head. She could see little bumps on his head, indicating something was pressed there, and made a hole.

"Evil Queen," Finn managed to whisper. "Electrocuted me."

Amanda sighed. She clutched her fists.

"Next time we cross the Overtakers, I will make them pay for what have done to my Finn," she said in her mind.

When the bathtub was filled, she turned the water off, poured the icy blue liquid into it, and then placed Finn back in.

She washed off the blood on her arms before starting.

She then took a washcloth and began to clean Finn.

She gently scrubbed the scars and bruises, more blood coming out. This time is evaporated from the blue liquid.

Finn continued to groan as she cleaned him. She knew she was hurting him.

"I know Finn, I know," she said trying to comfort him. "I'm almost done."

She scrubbed his chest, washing the scars and the burn marks shaped like hearts, most likely the Queen of Hearts doing.

She moved onto his arms and legs with claw marks and more scars and bruises.

The back was the worst, and toughest. Covered in lashes given to him by Gaston. He screamed out in pain every time she touched them.

"I know," she sobbed, knowing she was hurting him. "I know."

She kept his head looking forward, knowing if she hurt him and he looked at the water, it could trigger the flashback again.

After a while she was finally finished. She drained the bath water and took a clean towel and dried Finn as he sat in the empty bathtub.

She wrapped him up in the towel and picked him up gently, holding him bridal style.

He still groaned from the towel touching his massacred back.

"Shhhh," she said. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. Don't you dare leave me."

Finn didn't reply. He was still zoned out. The only noises he made were when his wounds were irritated.

* * *

Everyone in the living room stared as Amanda walked in holding Finn.

"Bring him over here," Grand Pabbie said.

Amanda nodded and brought Finn over to the coffee table.

The characters unwrapped Finn from the towel. Everyone stared at Finn who lay naked on the table. Clean, but still scarred and broken.

Rapunzel put a hospital gown on him to cover him up.

The characters stared at each other.

"Are we ready?" Grand Pabbie asked.

The characters nodded.

"Alright then," he said.

He turned towards Baymax.

"Tell us where we should start first," he said. "What is the most critical?"

* * *

**All right guys! My first chapter for Break Him! I am happy to have finally written it! I had some Famanda in it. Everyone loves Famanda, unless you are a Wilby or Charbeck fan. I love Famanda.**

**Anyway the next chapter will feature Finn starting to get healed, and there will be another flashback! Yay! I finally get to be evil again!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	16. Broken

"Tell us where we should start Baymax," Grand Pabbie asks the healthcare robot standing over Finn.

Finn lie zoned out on the coffee table, wearing only a hospital gown to cover up his naked body that was just bathed. It also covered up all the bruises and scars and injuries on his chest.

The keepers and Wayne sat over on the couch and watched as Baymax scanned Finn all over.

"Scanning complete," said Baymax. "The most likely place to start is with the broken bones in his body. Legs and fingers. Immediate bone reattachment advised. We must put them back in place. Unfortunately he still will not be able to walk, for there are cracks in the bones. But he will be able to use his fingers again."

The characters nodded.

"Are we ready to start?" the Grand Pabbie asked.

Rapunzel and the Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Then let us begin," he said.

He then turned towards the keepers.

"I must warn you children, this is going to painful for him, and there will be a lot of screaming." he explained. "If you do not want to hear it, I suggest you leave."

"No!" said Amanda in a stern voice. "I am not leaving my Finn."

"I'm not either!" said Philby.

"None of us are," said Charlene.

The others nodded as well.

"Very well then," said Grand Pabbie.

He and the characters turned towards Finn. They rolled up his gown a little to fully expose his legs. Grand Pabbie spread out all of Finn's broken fingers.

"Let us begin," the troll said.

The characters took a deep breath, and began to say a bunch of words. They were casting spells.

Waves of light began to shoot out of their hands and swirl around Finn.

The lights first went to his legs. The swirl around them, and then went inside.

The keepers were unprepared for the scream that Finn let out.

He screamed so loudly. Everyone could hear his bones cracking and being put slowly back into place.

Amanda did her best not to cover her ears.

"It's for Finn," she said.

Then Finn's eyes suddenly popped open wide, and it began.

He screamed out in fear.

"NO PLEASE! STOP!" Finn yelled. "I BEG YOU!"

"What's going on!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Its another flashback!" yelled Rapunzel.

* * *

_Finn sat in complete and utter darkness. No light was visible. Finn couldn't see anything._

_He sat helplessly in the same chair that he sat in when Frollo cut him up_

_His back was covered in lashes, all made by Gaston._

_Every time he rested his back against the chair, he cried out in pain as the lashes touched the wood._

_Tears rushed down Finn's face. He begged for his friends to come. He wished that they were already here. Why weren't they here yet?_

_Maybe they didn't care for him anymore. Maybe they enjoyed watching him get whipped by Gaston._

_Finn shook his head._

_No it couldn't be. Otherwise Amanda wouldn't have stopped Maleficent from throwing that fireball._

_He let his head dangle down, wondering if was going to remain here forever, or if the next time the door was going to open, it was going to be his friends._

_Suddenly, the door slammed open._

_Finn looked up full of assurance, only to see Maleficent walk in._

_His smile that was full of hope turned back into a frown full of fear._

"_All right everyone," Maleficent said. "Come on in! Make room for everyone!"_

_One by one all the Overtakers filled the room._

_They all stared and laughed at the defenseless boy._

"_Okay everyone," Maleficent said. "As you all know, it might be only a matter of time before the keepers get here, and I don't intend to let them take back their leader."_

_She stroked the back of her pet crow, Diablo, and she faced the Overtakers._

"_However, just in case they do happen to take him back, I suggest that you all have your share of torture if you have any torturing to do," Maleficent said with a wicked smile._

_All the Overtakers laughed and cheered._

"_Okay so who wants to go first?" asked Maleficent._

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me!" said an annoying woman's voice._

_Out of the crowd stepped a woman wearing a purple dress and had white skin. Yzma._

"_Very well then," said Maleficent. "Go ahead."_

_Yzma cackled as she walked up to Finn._

"_I shall enjoy this," said Yzma._

_Finn didn't look up. He didn't want to._

"_Hey boy!" Yzma yelled. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"_

_Finn was hit on the head with something hard._

_He yelled in pain and sat right up._

_Yzma had hit him with the end of a sledgehammer, which Finn stared wide-eyed at._

_Yzma cackled again, and then held the sledgehammer over her head._

_She then slammed it down on Finn's right leg. Finn screamed in pain. It hurt like hell._

_Yzma laughed and did the same on the other side, crushing Finn's leg with her sledgehammer._

_The Overtakers enjoyed watching this. Finn knew they did._

_Yzma then swung it back, and smashed Finn's knees with it. Finn screamed louder this time._

"_My…legs!" Finn gasped. "I can't…feel them!"_

_Finn realized that they were broken._

"_It's not enough!" yelled Yzma. "I want to hear more."_

_Yzma then repeatedly swung at Finn's already broken legs. Finn cried out in pain._

_He could almost her the bones beginning to crack. He thought they were going to break right off and pop out._

"_PLEASE!" Finn yelled, tears rushing down his face. "PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!"_

"_Shut it boy!" yelled Yzma. She then slammed down on Finn's nuts._

_Finn gasped and cried in pain._

"_OW! My balls…" Finn groaned._

_The Overtakers burst into laughter._

_While Finn was crying, Yzma slammed her sledgehammer into Finn's stomach. The impact was so hard, that it actually made Finn throw up. He vomited all over the floor in front of Yzma._

_The Overtakers either laughed or made disgusted faces._

_Maleficent chuckled._

"_I think he's had enough," she said._

"_No he hasn't," said a new voice._

_Finn looked up and saw Shan Yu step out of the crowd._

"_Let me have a turn," the hun said._

_Yzma nodded and walked off. The Overtakers cheered for her._

_Finn stared at the big Chinese warlord towering over him._

"_You need to be broken more," said Shan Yu. "You refused to give me your power, and if you won't willingly give it over, I will break you until you hand it over."_

_Finn cringed in fear as Shan Yu's hand began to reach towards him…_

* * *

"FINN!" Amanda yelled as Finn screamed in fear.

The magic spells still were circling Finn. Everyone, including all the keepers and Wayne stood around the screaming boy.

The very sight of him screaming just tortured the kids. Never before have they seen a kid so traumatized.

"Someone help him!" yelled Jess.

"Amanda do what you did before!" said Philby.

"I already tried kissing him!" said Amanda. "But it's not working. It's as if he's blocked the whole world from his mind."

The keepers began to cry as they stared at Finn screaming while the magic spells made their way up to the fingers.

The keepers saw Rapunzel and Fairy Godmother grab Finn's legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Willa.

"Since the magic has fixed the bone cracks, now we can manually fix them," said Rapunzel.

They started out massaging Finn's legs, and leg bent and pushed down on them until they were back in place.

They weren't broken anymore, but the bones themselves were still cracked, which meant he couldn't move them and couldn't walk.

Amanda held onto Finn's hand tightly as the magic swirled his fingers.

Finn screamed new pleads for mercy as a new flashback started.

* * *

_Shan Yu grabbed Finn's right pinky finger._

"_What are you doing?" Finn managed to say._

"_I'm playing that little piggy game, only my version of it," said Shan Yu._

_Finn stared at his hand as Shan Yu gripped his pinky, and began to bend it backwards._

"_This little piggy went to market to get cooked," said Shan Yu. He then pulled Finn's pinky back completely, breaking it._

_Finn's cried out in pain._

_Shan Yu grabbed the next finger and did the same._

"_This little piggy got eaten at home," he said and broke Finn's ring finger, making him scream._

"_This little piggy was cooked into roast beef."_

_Shan Yu broke Finn's middle finger._

"_And this little piggy had none. No one to save him from being eaten."_

_Shan Yu broke Finn's pointer finger._

"_And finally," Shan Yu said as he gripped his thumb._

"_This little piggy cried…" Shan Yu said as he broke his thumb. Finn cried out in pain._

"_Exactly what you said, all the way to hell," Shan Yu finished._

_The Overtakers laughed._

_Shan Yu walked to the other side of Finn and did exactly the same on Finn's left hand._

_Finn cried out as the bastard broke all his fingers. He couldn't grab anything. They were bent and broken._

_As each finger was broken, Finn stared at the ceiling, and begged for help. Help that he was beginning to assume wasn't coming._

* * *

Finn woke up with Amanda's lips on his.

He stared wide-eyed.

"Where's Shan Yu!?" Finn asked frantically.

"He wasn't here," Amanda said happily, knowing he was fine now. Tears began to roll down her face. "It wasn't real. It was a flashback."

Finn saw the tears on Amanda's face. He reached over to caress her cheek. To his surprise, his fingers were healed.

"My fingers," Finn said as Amanda pressed her hand against Finn's, letting it rub against her cheek.

"All healed," Amanda replied.

He looked down and saw his legs and feet in casts.

"My legs," he said.

"Not exactly healed," said Grand Pabbie. "They aren't broken, but the bones themselves are still cracked."

Finn frowned at them. He knew that meant he couldn't walk.

"If that is the case," Finn said. He stared at Amanda.

"Can you bring me a blanket?" Finn asked. "I want to take a nap."

Amanda nodded and walked over to the couch and brought over a blanket.

Rapunzel placed ice packs on Finn's legs to help them heal. They were still black and swollen from the sledgehammer.

Amanda covered Finn with the blanket. He smiled, and then asked for a goodnight kiss.

Amanda obliged and kissed him, which Finn immediately fell asleep after receiving.

Amanda kissed his forehead, and then joined the others in the kitchen.

"He's been through so much," said Amanda.

"We need to let him rest," said Wayne.

"We'll continue tomorrow," said Fairy Godmother. "For now we shall let him sleep."

All Amanda hoped was that if Finn fell asleep, he would wake up tomorrow.

* * *

**Amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought of the idea as well of Yzma and Shan Yu breaking him. I love torture, man I feel so evil saying that. Don't get me wrong, I am not evil, but I like writing about it.**

**Anyway, Finn had another flashback, healing, Famanda, blah blah blah.**

**More coming up so stay tuned.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangirl.**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin (New evil nickname)/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	17. Carnivores

Finn lay fast asleep on the coffee table he was being healed on. It had taken him a while to fall asleep because he constantly kept awaking up, thinking he was still trapped in that torture chamber.

His scars and all other wounds that littered his body stung him every time something touched them. He did his best not to scream when he felt pain so he wouldn't wake up the keepers who were fast asleep upstairs.

The other keepers swore not to leave the apartment until Finn was fully healed, so they were going to be spending the whole month possibly in Disney.

Finn woke up once more, feeling the sting from the lashes on his back.

He covered his mouth to hold back his scream. He sat up slightly and stared at his broken bone legs.

Finn lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He needed a good night sleep because he hadn't had one in days. Every time he fell asleep in that torture chamber, Dr. Facilier would send him a nightmare.

Eventually he fell asleep again, but this time, he didn't have a dream, nor a nightmare.

He had another flashback!

* * *

_Finn found himself in the room with his hands chained to the ceiling. He hung midair in the darkness around him._

_He couldn't see anything and could barely hear anything._

_The only sense that was truly active was feel. He could feel the pain from the lashes, his broken legs, the heart shaped burn marks, and a few others._

_He patiently and fearfully waited for the next torture session. It was normal now. Every time that door would open, he knew right away it was the Overtakers. It couldn't be his friends. They would have been here a long time ago._

_The door then opened again. Maleficent stood in the doorway._

"_He's all yours boys, or cats," she said. "We will be watching from the other room."_

_Finn could hear chuckles and then saw Scar and Shere Khan step inside._

_The door closed behind them and the two carnivores stared at Finn. He stared back at them in fear._

"_This is going to be fun," said Shere Khan._

"_I've wanted to do this for so long," said Scar._

_The cats began to circle Finn. He fearfully stared at them. They grinned at him._

_Finn was unprepared. It came too fast. Scar pounced him and clawed his back._

_Finn screamed loud. So loud. Louder than ever. The scratches went over his lashes. It made it hurt so much more._

_Finn cried out, tears already forming._

"_Such a crybaby," said Shere Khan. "To think that I was beaten by a mere child wearing a loincloth, and now I am torturing a mere child who is wearing only his underwear. How funny."_

_Shere Khan then pounced up and bit Finn's side. He cried out as the tiger sank his teeth into his flesh._

_Blood was dripping down Finn's body. He could feel it dripping like ice cream on a hot summer day._

_Scar and Shere Khan then stood up on two legs and repeatedly slashed at Finn. Even though they didn't do it so hard, which would've killed Finn, it still hurt like hell._

_He cried out in pain, begging for the carnivores to stop. They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't listen. Or maybe they couldn't hear him over their laughter. They laughed as Finn cried._

"_Some leader," said Shere Khan when he stopped. He scratched an itch on his face with his claw._

"_Not so tough now eh?" taunted Scar._

_Finn said the words that he regretted saying right after. Why did he say them? He didn't know why. Maybe he was upset and angry at what they were doing._

"_I've…had…worse," Finn coughed. He wished he never said them._

"_If that's the case," said Scar. "Then let us break that record."_

_He called out to Maleficent who was obviously watching through the security cameras. He asked for Finn to lowered down._

_Finn was brought down to the ground. He lay on the ground with his hands still chained._

_Scar and Shere Khan now continued their torture._

_Shere scratched Finn's arms. He made claw marks all around each of them._

"_Now you look like me," he said. "Marked by Shere Khan."_

_Scar was busy clawing at Finn's legs that were black and blue and swollen._

_Finn didn't care anymore. He didn't want to. He did his best to accept the pain being inflicted on him. He tried to act as if it was a daily routine. Because from what he saw, it looked like it was going to be a daily routine, for no one was coming to rescue him._

* * *

Amanda woke up with a start. The keepers and Wayne soon followed.

They heard Finn screaming out in pain.

"What's going on!?" yelled Philby.

"He must be having another flashback!" said Charlene.

"Oh god! Not now!" Amanda said frantically.

She immediately rushed downstairs. She turned on the lights to the living room.

Finn was tossing and turning back and forth, crying out for help or crying in pain.

"I'M LUNCH!" he yelled. "THESE CARNIVORES ARE GOING TO EAT ME!"

Amanda stood over Finn.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. Finn didn't wake up.

She shook him violently.

"FINN!" she yelled again.

Finn's eyes popped open. He gasped repeatedly and stared at Amanda.

"M…Mandy?" Finn asked.

"I'm here," she said. "You were having another flashback."

Finn began to cry.

"I hate this!" he yelled. "Why do I have to have these flashbacks!?"

"I don't know," said Amanda. "I don't know how to help or what to say."

Finn reached for her hand. She grabbed it.

"You can say when this will be over," he said. "Please tell me."

Amanda frowned.

"None of us truly know the answer to that," Amanda said. "The characters said it might take about a month for you to be well enough to finally leave."

Finn began to cry.

"I want my mom," he said. "I want my family. I want you."

Amanda kissed Finn on the lips.

"I am here," she said. She rested her hand on his chest.

"If I am not next to you, I am in here," she said.

Finn smiled. Amanda began to rub his head and hum a song. Finn fell fast asleep a minute later.

* * *

Amanda smiled and walked back upstairs.

"Everything all right?" asked Willa.

"He's asleep again," said Amanda.

"Let's hope he doesn't wake up again tonight," Maybeck said.

Everyone shot him a murderous look.

"And what if he does?" asked Jess. "Are we going to ignore him?

"NO! NO!" Maybeck yelled. "Definitely not! We will help him!"

"Then just shut up, and go back to sleep," said Amanda.

Everyone was asleep again in a few minutes.

Finn downstairs lay asleep. He whispered under his breath in his sleep, "When will this torture end?"

* * *

**Not for a while. It will keep going on for more chapters that I have planned. I hope you liked this one, for I made up the idea of Finn being clawed by Scar and Shere Khan as well. Yeah you can expect me to have made up most of the torture methods.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	18. Hot as Hell

Finn woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

He licked he lips. He could almost taste them.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" he yelled.

Amanda walked into the room. She was wearing a skirt and an apron. Finn was mesmerized. Who knew she could look so good in an apron, and hot?

"I knew you would be suffering more healing pain today, so I decided to give you a special treat before you start," Amanda said.

Finn smiled. Amanda cared for him so much. All of his friends did. They were like family to him. Brothers, sisters, and a lover.

Amanda brought over a plate of pancakes with syrup on them. Finn began to sat up, but then felt a sharp pain on his back and stomach.

"No Finn," Amanda said resting him back down. "I'll feed you."

Finn nodded. Amanda lifted his head up a little and began to feed Finn his food.

Finn was delighted to have this service. He was in pain and broken, and always had the support of his friends.

* * *

After breakfast, Amanda cleaned his face and the characters came in, ready to start again.

"So what do we start with today?" asked Baymax.

Amanda stepped in.

"Finn was complaining about the scars on his legs, stomach, arms, and neck given to him by Scar and Shere Khan," she said.

Grand Pabbie nodded.

"We start there today," he said.

The characters removed the blanket from Finn. He shivered a little.

The other keepers walked in and saw Finn shiver.

Maybeck noticed the fireplace on the opposite side on the room.

"May a light a fire?" he asked. "Finn could use it."

"Sure," said the Fairy Godmother.

Maybeck nodded and he and the others walked over and lit the fire.

Finn stared at the burning flame.

"All right Finn," said Rapunzel. "Get ready."

The characters whispered their spells and then light began to swirl Finn's body parts that had the claw marks and bite marks.

Finn once again cried out as the scars were sewn magically together. The bite marks were removed of infection, but it felt like something dug deep into him.

Amanda looked away from the horror, as well as the other keepers.

Finn cried out and then looked at the fireplace again.

He eyes popped open. He swore that he saw a familiar face laughing in the flames. And then it started. Another flashback.

* * *

_Finn sat in the chair in the dark abyss that the Overtakers called their prison._

_He cried out in sheer pain as he stared at Frollo in front of him. He was cutting him up yet again._

_Frollo had so many reasons for cutting him up. He announced them as he made a new scar._

"_And one for when you almost strangled my best friend, Gaston!" Frollo said happily. He was enjoying cutting up Finn. He enjoyed watching him scream and cry._

"_And another one, just because I hate you!" he said. He made a long cut down Finn's chest, making the hugest scar ever._

_Blood drip down like syrup on pancakes onto Finn's stomach and legs. He was covered in so much blood. It was too much. He was in complete hell._

"_Frollo," a voice said._

_Frollo turned around and saw Maleficent and the Evil Queen standing in the doorway._

"_Yes?" he asked, cleaning his knife._

"_Are you done?" Maleficent asked._

"_Yes I am done," Frollo said. "I got every punishment out."_

_He smirked at the crying and bleeding boy._

"_Please…" Finn said. "Please just kill me. Stab me in the heart."_

_He wanted to die. He couldn't take the pain anymore._

"_Sorry boy. No can do," Frollo said. "At least not yet."_

"_You might want to get out of there," the Evil Queen said. "Someone is about to torture him and trust me, it's going to get hot."_

_Frollo nodded and walked out as Maleficent shut the door, locking it._

_Finn looked at the closed door._

"_H…hot?" he stammered._

_Suddenly, a slight wave of warm air flowed the room._

_It felt good at first, until it began to grow hotter. The room was getting hotter and hotter, almost about over 100 degrees. Even more._

_Sweat poured down Finn's body. He barely could breathe. The hot blood made him cry out in pain._

_He felt like he was melting. The room was filled with red light. Everything that was made of plants growing through the cracks in the walls caught fire._

_The seat Finn as sitting in began to roast. Finn was afraid that it was going to catch fire._

_He placed his feet on the ground, only for them to get burnt horribly. He cried out in sheer pain. His entire cell was boiling._

"_If…it…gets…any hotter," Finn stammered. "I'm going…to die."_

"_Not yet boy!" said a voice. "You will die, but first you must suffer."_

_Finn looked up and saw through his blurred vision that there was someone else in his cell._

_He wore a black cloak and robe and had gray skin. He had yellow eyes, and had blue flames for hair. Hades, the lord of the Underworld from Hercules._

"_You…son of…a bitch," Finn gasped._

"_So Kingdom Keeper tell me," Hades asked. "Where's your friends to protect you now? Better yet where's you DHI?"_

_Finn glared at Hades through his blurred vision._

"_They aren't here," Hades said. "They'll never come. They'll never rescue you or take you back, once they find you all mangled up and scarred."_

_Water. Finn needed water._

"_Water…" Finn whispered._

"_WATER!?" Hades yelled, his hair turning bright red. "YOU WANT WATER!? YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO COMFORT YOU AFTER EVERY PLAN YOU FUCKED UP!?"_

_Hades began to form a fireball in his hand._

"_This is all you'll get for messing with us," Hades said._

_He threw the fireball and it hit Finn's chair, making it catch fire._

_Finn cried out in pain as the flaming chair burnt his back and arms and feet. He could feel the burn, but he didn't catch on fire._

_Finn cried out and Hades laughed menacingly. Finn cried his eyes out. He wanted it to end. He wanted to be dead. He wanted to…_

* * *

Finn felt water on his face. He sat up with a jolt, only to cry out in shear pain coming from his back and stomach.

"Sit him back down!" Rapunzel ordered.

The keepers sat Finn back down as he flailed his arms around.

"Finn! Stop!" Amanda yelled.

Finn stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Why…am…I wet?" Finn asked.

"You were screaming Hades and fire, and then your head started to boil up," Jess said.

"We thought you were having a fever," said Philby. "So we soaked your head with a washcloth."

Finn cried in pain.

"These flashbacks are going to kill me," Finn said. "I can feel myself wanting to kill myself from them."

Amanda shook her head.

"Don't do it!" she said. "Don't even think about it."

Finn rubbed her cheek. He stared at his chest. The scars were sewn up. The scratches and bite marks were gone and bandaged.

"These scars will live with me forever," Finn said. "I'll never get rid of them."

"They're not the only scars that will live forever," Maybeck said.

Amanda slugged his arm.

"What the fuck!?" Maybeck yelled. "It's the truth!"

"You don't have to torture him with it!" said Charlene.

"Let him rest," Willa said to everyone. "He's going to need to rest after every healing session and then later have another."

"So I think these flashbacks are going to be triggered every time he feels the pain of the wounds being healed," Jess said as they walked into the other room.

Finn wiped his face, and then stared at the fire.

His eyes popped open as he saw Hades' face again.

"BOO!" it yelled.

Finn screamed again as his friends came in to comfort him, and help him escape this hell.

* * *

**Hades rules! Hades is one of my favorite Disney villains, and he boiled Finn. I thought of the torture method, but Maleficent thought of the fireplace triggering the flashback. Collaboration! Look for more tragedy, torture, and Famanda to come!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	19. Sleeping Beauty

Finn could not rest without waking up a little bit later screaming out in pain from the lashes on his back.

"We have to deal with his lashes next," Amanda told the characters.

The characters looked at each other and sighed.

"What?" asked Philby. "What's wrong?"

Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Maleficent had enchanted the whip Gaston used," she explained. "Filled it with some kind of poison or curse that infects the victim with deadly, enhanced, pain that can take so long to heal or remove."

"Even if we sewed his back up with those lashes, it would take so long for the pain to go away," Fairy Godmother explained.

"However," said Grand Pabbie. "We could put him under a sleeping spell that could put him to sleep until the poison heals."

"A sleeping spell?" Amanda asked. "How long would he be under it?"

The characters looked at Baymax.

"Approximately one week," the robot said.

"ONE WEEK!?" Jess yelled.

"But what if you put him under the curse and he never wakes up?" asked Willa.

"Well first off it is not a curse," said Grand Pabbie. "And second we would be in charge of keeping him alive."

"We couldn't do anymore healing until the week is up, because if we tried he would probably have another flashback while sleeping, thus irritating the wounds and making the process longer," said Rapunzel.

"But the process is worth it," said Fairy Godmother. "However, we would need to heal up his back before we put him under the spell. So what do you say?"

The keepers looked at each other.

"This should be Finn's decision," said Maybeck.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

They walked into the other room. Charlene was feeding him some lunch.

They told Charlene what they planned to do and she nodded in agreement.

"What is it guys?" Finn asked weakly. He was so tired.

Amanda took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Finn," Amanda said. "We need to deal with your lash wounds next."

"Great!" said Finn. "Finally!"

"Wait Finn," said Philby. "There's something you need to know."

Finn stopped smiling.

"The whip that Gaston whipped you with turned out to be enchanted with an enhanced pain poison or curse, making it hurt twice as more. The poison is still inside, and if try to sew it up, it will make it hurt more," Maybeck explained.

Finn gulped.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked. "I don't want it to hurt more! I can't take this pain!"

Amanda calmed Finn down.

"There is one solution," she said.

"We would need to deal with healing the wounds and sewing them up while you are still awake," Jess said. "But there is a sleeping spell that the characters can put on you after that. It will keep you asleep until the pain is completely removed, which is about a week."

Finn stared at his friends.

"So for one week I would be Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

"Most likely," said Willa.

"I'll do it," Finn said. "Anything to get rid of this pain. It hurts the most."

Amanda smiled uneasily. She was still worried that if he fell asleep, he would never wake up again, as in, he would die.

"So are we ready?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

The characters sighed.

"Let us begin once again then," said Rapunzel.

They turned Finn over and laid him on his stomach, with his massacred back facing up.

Amanda squeezed Finn's hand tightly.

"I'm right here dear," she said. "I won't leave you."

Finn smiled uneasily.

The characters began to chant their spells, and then light surrounded Finn's back and went inside the wounds.

Finn screamed louder than he had ever had. The pain was excruciating, almost as it was when he was being whipped.

Finn felt a slight shock from the spells. That shock although felt like electricity and lightning to him.

And just like that, another flashback started.

* * *

_Finn listened to the sounds of the Overtakers in front of him laughing at his pain._

_They mocked him, insulted him, laughed at his pain. It made him want to cut his own ears off so he couldn't hear._

"_What a wimp!" Dr. Facilier yelled._

"_Some leader," Hades said._

"_All right!" Maleficent announced. "Who's next?"_

_Next? Next!?_

_What Finn wanted next was death, but he knew it wasn't going to happen._

"_We would like to go next," said a female voice._

_Everyone cheered and Finn looked up. Out of the crowd stepped the Evil Queen and Judge Doom._

_Doom had some kind of machine with him. It had wire with pads on the end and a dial with numbers on it. Finn gulped. He knew what it was._

"_Hook him up!" ordered the Evil Queen._

_The wicked judge smiled and walked up to Finn who had his head down._

_Judge Doom grabbed his hair and yanked him up._

"_OW!" yelled Finn._

"_Look at us when we are torturing you and I won't have to do that!" Doom yelled. "We like to see your face when you're in pain._

_Finn kept his eyes closed trying to hold back his tears. Doom was sticking pads to his chest, legs, arms, stomach, and head. Finn knew what was going to happen. He was scared beyond belief._

_When Doom was finished placing the pads on Finn's body, he slapped him across his face, just to make him whimper._

_He turned towards the Evil Queen._

"_Let us begin," he said._

_The Evil Queen stepped forward and pressed a button on the machine. A light on the machine glowed red._

"_No…no!" Finn cried. No one listened._

"_Let's start at 10," the Evil Queen said._

_She turned dial to 10. Electrical shocks flowed through Finn's body. He screamed out in pain. It shocked him all over. His mind felt like it was on fire._

_The Overtakers laughed as his pain. They watched him as he was electrocuted._

_The Evil Queen then turned the dial to 20. Finn screamed louder, as more powerful shocks hit him._

_The Evil Queen continued to turn the dial up._

_Finn continued to scream louder and louder. His head and arms were now bleeding._

_The Evil Queen stopped at 90._

_She turned off the machine and then walked up to Finn._

"_Know this boy," she whispered into his ear. "This is for all the times you messed with us. This is to get rid of your handsomeness once and for all."_

_She turned the dial up to 100. She gripped the lever._

"_Please…" Finn gurgled. Blood poured out of his mouth._

_The Evil Queen pulled the lever and Finn screamed louder than ever. So loud that it was almost heard from above._

_Electricity zapped him everywhere, it hurt so badly. So bad, so excruciating, so painful._

_He closed his eyes, hoping it would kill him. All he could here was the Overtakers laughing as he faded into the shadows._

* * *

"FINN!" Amanda screamed. Finn thrashed around and twitched as if he was being electrocuted.

He would not stop.

"Please…" Finn said. "Put…me…to…sleep!"

He managed to talk through the flashback. The characters understood and nodded.

The characters spun spells around Finn's head, making him drowsy. He stopped twitching and began to settle down.

He stared at Amanda and yawned. He smiled.

"See you in a week," he said softly and he fell asleep.

Amanda began to burst into tears. She pressed her forehead against Finn's.

"I'm sorry Finn!" she sobbed. "I wish it could've been me!"

She gripped her fist.

"I will kill all of them!" she growled.

"We all will," Jess said. "Together."

Amanda stared at her sister and held her hand. Jess led Amanda into the other room. Amanda looked back at the peacefully sleeping Finn.

She would let him rest, and in about a week, he would be awake, and his back would be all healed.

* * *

**Poor Finn. He has suffered so much. I have made him suffer. Well what would you expect? I am Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. I am EVIL! HAHAHAHA!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	20. Nightmares

For the next few days, it was quiet around Wayne's house. With Finn under the sleeping spell, he did not scream out in the middle of the night from flashbacks or moan and groan in pain from the lashes marks that were healing perfectly.

Amanda was a little upset. She kind of missed hearing Finn scream. It was listening to his voice nevertheless. It let her know that he was still alive.

Still, it was quite peaceful not to hear him screaming out in terror and pain.

She was glad he got to sleep soundly. After everything he's been through, he finally deserved it.

Every night before the keepers went to bed, she would always give him a long kiss goodnight on his lips that were no longer dry and bloodstained.

"Sleep tight Finn," she would say.

She would fall asleep, full of assurance that everything would be okay.

But on this night, the last night of the week before Finn was due to wake up, was different.

This night, there was screaming.

* * *

Finn was fast asleep on the coffee table made into a bed. He slept soundly as he dreamed a magnificent dream.

_Finn sat with Amanda at the edge of a river. The sun was shining bright, and the flowers were blooming._

_Finn and Amanda were having a picnic. They were happy to be with each other._

_After eating, they began to make out on the grass. Finn felt Amanda warm, soft lips against his. He enjoyed it._

_Then, Finn picked up Amanda, and jumped right into the river holding her._

_They laughed so hard that their guts almost flew out of their stomachs._

_They smiled at each other and then leaned in for another kiss._

_Suddenly, from out of the middle of the river, a whirlpool began to form._

_Finn and Amanda saw it and tried swim away, but then a black tornado shot out of the whirlpool._

_Amanda couldn't hold on to Finn, and was sucked right into the tornado._

"_NOOOOOO!" Finn yelled._

_He ran over but then suddenly found himself floating in darkness._

_He couldn't see anything as the darkness was blinding him._

_Then he began to hear a soft chuckle, which turned into a loud laugh._

_Finn turned around and saw a man in the shadows._

"_Hello Finn," the man said. "Remember me?"_

_Finn's eyes popped open. He knew that the man in the shadows, was the Shadowman! It was Dr. Facilier._

"_No!" Finn said. "This is my dream!"_

"_Not anymore," Dr. Facilier said. "Now it's your nightmare."_

"_You haven't had a nightmare or flashback for days!" yelled a new voice._

_Finn turned around and found himself face to face with the Horned King._

"_Now it's time for you to have one again!" the demon yelled._

_Finn was frozen with fear._

_Dr. Facilier then pulled out a doll and stabbed it with a three-inch long knife._

_Finn cried out in pain as he felt himself being stabbed by a knife. Blood dripped down his stomach._

_The Horned King then raised his hands, and ghostly spirits rose around him and flew towards Finn._

_They began to suck bits of Finn's soul out. Finn cried out as his life was slowly drained from him._

"_You will never be freed from this terror!" the two Overtakers yelled. "You will always suffer! You will always scream! You will always bleed and cry and break! And then eventually, you will die._

_Finn couldn't take the pain any longer. He let out an earsplitting scream that he held back for a while, which made the Overtakers laugh with joy._

* * *

Amanda woke up to an earsplitting scream. The other keepers woke up soon after.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

The keepers jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

Sure enough, when they reached the living room, Finn was screaming.

But there were two other people with him in the room.

Amanda switched on the lights and saw Dr. Facilier stabbing a voodoo doll that looked like Finn and the Horned King shooting dark aura into Finn's head from his hands.

They looked up when the lights turned on and stared at the keepers.

"Why hello there!" Dr. Facilier said smirking.

Amanda was fuming.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FINN!" she screamed and unleashed a powerful push that knocked Dr. Facilier and the Horned King into the wall.

She ran up and then grabbed Dr. Facilier by the throat.

She glared at Dr. Facilier as he began to gag.

"I swore that the next Overtaker I saw I would kill!" she yelled. "So you are going to die first!"

"Not…yet…little fairy," Dr. Facilier choked.

He began to laugh as he waved his hand, and both he and the Horned King disappeared into purple smoke.

Amanda found herself gripping nothing. She banged her fist on the ground in anger.

She then heard Finn groan.

"Finn!" she yelled and ran up to him.

Finn was in horrible shape. He was finally awake, but his chest was dripping with blood and he looked like he saw a ghost.

"My Finn," Amanda cried. "My baby."

She cried on top of Finn's chest. Finn caressed her hair.

"Your back is better?" Maybeck asked.

Finn sat up. His back was still scarred, but the lashes were sewn up and healed.

"Now it is," he said in a tired voice.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Jess yawned.

"Now that they're gone, can we go back to bed?" she asked.

Everyone yawned and nodded.

As Amanda got up to follow, Finn grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me," he said. "Please sleep with me."

Amanda looked at his sad eyes. How could she refuse those puppy dog eyes?

Since Finn's back was finally lash free, Amanda was able to move him onto the couch.

She lied down behind Finn and wrapped her arm around him. He curled up and pressed his back against her.

Charlene and Willa laid a blanket out over them and then actually kissed Finn on the head goodnight.

Philby turned off the lights as the others walked upstairs.

Amanda rubbed Finn's head gently as he lied against her. He fell asleep soon after.

"I'm here Finn," Amanda whispered. "No one will hurt you as long as I am here!"

She kissed the back of Finn's head, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Lots of Famanda! Who doesn't love Famanda? Well, unfortunately my friends Cali and Vega hate Famanda. But hey, what are you going to do?**

**Anyway, Finn's back is now better and there will be less screaming at night, but still more flashbacks to go!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	21. PTSD

For next few weeks, Finn was slowly healing. Ever since his back healed from the lashes, he no longer had to lie down on the coffee table.

He still could not walk, which the characters unfortunately stated would take much longer to heal.

They provided him a wheelchair to use instead, learning how to use it quickly.

He could sleep in the bedroom with all the keepers if he wanted to, which is why the characters had an inclined wheelchair lift installed, but Finn refused and slept on the couch instead. He did not want to constantly wake up the keepers with his nightmares and flashbacks.

Those were the only problems, the flashbacks. They still kept happening.

Every time he was getting healed, the flashbacks kept happening.

When they were healing his heart-shaped burn marks, Finn had the memory of the Queen of Hearts burning him with a steak presser, leaving the burn marks in the shape of hearts.

When they dealt with taking care of the horrid scar on his right eye, which Amanda cringed at, knowing Finn would have it forever, the memory of Captain Hook giving him that horrible scar with his sharpened hook tortured him.

Every part of him that they healed, every brick they tried to glue back together, it always came with a flashback, a nightmare, a terrible experience that would never leave Finn's mind.

Amanda could barely stand the sight of him screaming and healing at the same time. Yet she endured it because Finn needed her, and she was the only one who could give Finn the comfort he needed. Not his friends and not even his family, just her.

Finn begged to go home, to see his family, to sleep in his own bed. Unfortunately, he could not. There was still one more part of him that they needed to heal, which was every scar given to him by Frollo. They were the worst. He said that he did worse than Gaston.

"We saved the worst for last," Fairy Godmother said on the last week of the month.

"However," said Rapunzel, "Baymax has suggested that we wait out a few days after all the healing we have done already before we take care of them."

"So after this I can go home?" Finn asked.

"Possibly," said Grand Pabbie, "We will have to see if it is safe."

And so here Finn was, sitting on the couch, waiting for all the terror to be over.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. He could here the keepers upstairs, talking.

He was watching T.V. He was mostly flipping through channels, not being able to decide on what to watch.

He couldn't decide, he couldn't even think properly, because the only thing that raced through his mind was the terror and pain the Overtakers placed upon him.

And then, as Finn was flipping channels, Animal Planet came on, showing a documentary about snakes.

Finn's eyes popped open. He dropped the remote. Thinking about the Overtaker's torture and seeing snakes on T.V., triggered a flashback of one of the worst torture sessions he had.

* * *

_Finn had been through so much pain. He was broken, scarred, beaten, and burned._

_He was in his little torture chair that he sat in when the Overtakers tortured him hell knows how long ago? It felt like forever._

_He couldn't remember how long he had been here, or how long he was going to be._

_He honestly wanted to leave know, and he didn't mean escape. He meant leave the world._

_He wanted to die._

_He wanted to choke himself to death almost the same way Darth Vader did to him._

_He wanted to smash his head on the hard ground until blood poured out._

_He wished he had Frollo's knife so he could stab himself._

_He wanted to desperately kill himself to end it all._

_The door opening interrupted Finn's thoughts._

"_My, my," said a familiar voice, "you have seen better days."_

_Finn looked up and found himself facing Jafar who smiled at him wickedly. Iago, who sat perched on Jafar's shoulder, smiled too._

"_Fuck you," Finn said while spitting out blood. The taste of blood in his mouth lingered._

_Jafar shook his head._

"_Naughty boy," he said._

_He lifted up Finn's chin with his cobra head staff._

"_You should be more cautious at who you are speaking to," he said, "Especially while you are in that condition, all mangled up and scarred."_

_He chuckled silently, but wickedly._

"_Like I said, fuck you!" Finn spat again, "I am not afraid of you or death, so do me a favor, and just kill me."_

_Jafar stood up and shook his head,_

"_As much as I would love to kill you," he said, "I have something better."_

"_Do it Jafar!" Iago squawked, "I want to see him scream!"_

_Jafar nodded. He stepped backwards a few steps, and the eyes on his cobra head staff began to glow._

"_What are you doing?" Finn asked, now concerned._

"_Torturing you," Jafar said, "Only my method of torture, is mentally!"_

_Suddenly, a wave of red light flowed through the room. Finn was blinded for a second._

_When he could see again, he found himself in a different room. Jafar was gone. The only source of light came from what looked like a prison door above him._

_His head darted back and forth, wondering where he was and how he got here, and where Jafar was._

_Suddenly, he began to hear a sound. Hissing and slithering. Finn gulped. His heart beat rapidly._

_He looked forward and saw snakes slithering towards him. His worst fear was circling him, and he couldn't move._

_More snakes began to come out of the shadows. Then they began to wrap around Finn and slither up his bare skin._

_He screamed loudly. He felt the creatures wrap around him and their cold skin sending a chill up his spine._

_He screamed loudly, not caring that it made his sore throat worse. He could not help himself._

"_How doessss it feel?" hissed a voice._

_Finn looked up and saw a huge cobra towering above him. Jafar, in his snake form._

"_We know your fears Finn Whitman!" Jafar hissed, "We have seen your dreams! You have no secrets that you can hide from us!"_

_Jafar began to close in on him. Finn screamed through a muffled scream, due to a snake covered him mouth. The only part of him that remained visible was his eyes._

_Jafar was now in his face._

"_You ssssshalll die ssssstreet rat!" he hissed. He then lunged right at him._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Finn screamed._

_He had not realized that this whole time Jafar was only making him hallucinate all of this, and he laughed as he screamed._

* * *

Finn's eyes popped open after that flashback. He was drenched in sweat. The flashback still flowed through his head.

Tears began to roll down his face. He grabbed his head and cringed.

"Make it stop!" he yelled, "someone end it! I can't take it anymore. Someone release me from this curse!"

He closed his eyes. He no longer wanted to go home.

He only desired one thing right now. Death.

He wanted to kill himself, and make it all stop.

Finn then noticed a flowerpot made of glass on the coffee table.

He stared at it and nodded.

He slowly knocked it off the table, make it crash when it hit the ground and shatter into pieces of glass.

Finn reached down and picked up a big shard of glass.

He looked at it, cutting his finger slightly to make sure it was sharp.

Surely enough, it was.

He let the blanket fall of him. He lay only in his underwear. The characters claimed that until he was fully healed, not wearing clothes would be best.

He was now thankful for that. He could easily stab himself in the heart.

He held the glass towards his chest.

"Time to end this," he thought to himself, "Goodbye, cruel and horrible world."

He knew now that the world was full of evil and darkness, and that he would go somewhere that has none of that.

He threw his arm back, and then quickly brought it towards his heart.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice.

Finn's hand was about three inches away from stabbing himself.

He looked over and saw Amanda at the bottom of the stairs.

She ran over to him and grabbed the glass.

"NO!" Finn yelled, "Give it back!"

"Finn no!" Amanda said.

Finn struggled to grab another shard. Amanda held him back.

"Amanda stop!" Finn yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Finn stop please!" Amanda said, tears now in her eyes.

Her own boyfriend was trying to commit suicide.

"I want to die!" Finn yelled. "I WANT TO DIE!"

"I don't want you die!" Amanda yelled.

Finn would not listen to her. It's as if he has become deaf to the whole world.

"I want it to end!" Finn yelled. "Get the fuck off me!"

Finn kicked Amanda and she fell back on the coffee table, making it break in two.

Amanda recovered from the painful impact and saw Finn going for another shard.

"NOOO!" Amanda yelled again. She tackled Finn and he held him down.

She stared into his eyes. They were big and bold, almost as if he was under a spell, or horribly frightened.

"I want to die!" Finn yelled, now actually crying, "I want to die! I want to die! I want to die!"

He then slapped Amanda, who covered her face where he slapped her.

He reached over and grabbed another shard.

"NO!" Amanda yelled again and then reached over and smashed her fist down on Finn's hand.

"OW!" Finn yelled.

Amanda realized that she smashed Finn's hand down on broken glass, making it stab him.

She hurt him.

With that, with all her strength, she sat up on her knees and pulled Finn away by his waist.

"NO! NO! STOP!" Finn yelled.

Amanda, while still crying, pulled Finn's lips into hers. She pressed then against them for a while.

She opened her eyes and stared into Finn's. They were returning back to normal.

* * *

She pulled herself off of Finn and hugged his head tightly. She squeezed him tightly as they both cried.

"I want to die…" Finn sighed. "I want it to end. The pain, the torture, it's the only way."

"But what about me?" Amanda asked. "How do you think I would feel if you were gone?"

"I can't take it anymore," Finn cried. "I want it to end!"

At the sound of Finn yelling, Amanda forced him into her arms and rocked him like a baby.

Finn stared at Amanda, who cried into his chest. He stared at his hand, which had blood and glass on it.

"Look what I did," Finn said.

Amanda shook her head.

"Look at what **I** did," she sobbed. "I hurt you. I'm sorry!"

Finn pressed his head against her breasts. He snuggled against her like a baby. He felt just like a baby. He wanted to be cared for right now.

"You have so much to live for still," Amanda said. "Don't end it right now."

"But how can I deal with this pain?" Finn sobbed. "It never ends!"

"That's why I am here," Amanda said. "To give you the comfort you need. To give you the love you need. I am your true healer."

Finn stared at her, and then leaned in for a kiss, which Amanda gave.

Amanda picked up Finn, still like a baby, and sat down on the couch, cradling him and rocking him back and forth.

"Please Finn," Amanda said. "Promise me you will never kill yourself. Promise me you will never leave me."

Finn stared at her watery eyes.

"I…promise," Finn said. "Just as long as you never leave me."

Amanda smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I promise," she whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**Wow! That was a…dark chapter? Or emotional chapter? I don't know. Credit for this goes to Maleficent. She was the one who had the idea of Finn having PTSD, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Only I thought of the idea of it being triggered by Jafar's snake torture. Boy! Aren't we evil?**

**Anyway, in other news. Tuesday I got the new Kingdom Keepers book! Then that night and all of Wednesday I got it taken away from me for disrespecting my parents, and I didn't even start it. Then today I got it back and we had a snow day, and I already finished the whole entire book! It was really good and I will not give any spoilers. Check it out for yourself. Kingdom Keepers: The Syndrome, now available!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	22. Last Night

Finn was fast asleep, lying on Amanda's lap. She gently rubbed his head and hummed to him.

She felt like she was taking care of an innocent, little, baby. Finn was her baby, and she was taking care of him, after everything he's been through and after he tried to commit suicide.

Amanda had told the others what Finn tried to do when they came down and saw the broken glass and table. It hit them pretty hard.

"Poor thing," Charlene said.

"It breaks my heart to even think that he would want to end his life," Jess cried.

"It's the Overtaker's fault!" yelled Maybeck. "I'll kill every single one of…!"

"Maybeck quiet!" Amanda yelled. "You're going to wake up Finn!"

Maybeck apologized, and stared at his bandaged, broken, and still scarred friend. The scars still had blood showing, and sometimes dripping.

Finn slightly moved, pressing his face against Amanda. He made a silent groan of pain.

Amanda began to develop tears. She leaned down and kissed Finn's cheek.

"My baby," she sobbed. "My little Finn."

She hugged him tightly, being careful not to wake him up still.

Philby took a seat next to Amanda.

"You holding up?" he asked.

Amanda stared at Philby. She knew what he meant.

She shook her head.

"I got this Philby," she said. "I don't need a break."

"I'm just saying," said Philby. "You have been doing so much work, and I thought…"

"I've been doing so much work because he's my Finn!" Amanda interrupted. "My Finn! My baby! My boyfriend!"

"Amanda!" Jess snapped.

"I'm the only one who can comfort him and give him the support he needs, NOT YOU!" Amanda yelled. "He's mine! All…"

"AMANDA!" the keepers yelled at the same time.

Amanda stopped. Tears began to rush down her face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I am so sorry. I'm just so angry at what the Overtakers did for him, and I care for him a lot."

"We know," Willa said. "We all know how much you care about Finn."

"He's your boyfriend," Maybeck said. "And I know that if you were going through what he was, he would be doing the same thing."

Amanda smiled at everyone. She then felt a hand on her face.

Finn caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears off her face.

"Don't cry Mandy," Finn said. "Don't cry."

Amanda nodded.

"I won't," she said. She kissed Finn's hand while she caressed her cheek.

* * *

"Oh good! He's awake," said a voice.

The keepers saw the characters standing at the bottom of the stairs with Wayne.

"So, are we ready to heal the final part of you?" asked Rapunzel.

Finn nodded.

"Let's get it over with," he said. "I really want to go home."

Amanda smiled. She picked up Finn and brought him over to the coffee table that was now repaired.

She gently laid Finn on top of it, kissing his lips after.

She then kneeled beside him and held his hand.

"I'm staying right here," Amanda said. "I'm not leaving your side for this one."

Finn looked at her and smiled.

"Let's do it," Fairy Godmother said.

They began to form their spells, and magically all the scars made from the cuts Frollo gave him began to sew up and fade.

Finn screamed out in pain. He remembered telling them that this was the worst torture he experienced.

He looked into Amanda's eyes and could slightly see his own eyes in her reflection. His green eyes.

The sight of green reminded him of her, and then triggered yet again another flashback.

* * *

_Finn had enough! He was done with the torture. He wanted to die already._

_That was why he was kind of happy when Maleficent stepped into the cell, all alone._

_Finn was laying eagle style on the torture table he was attached to when Gaston whipped him._

"_You here to finish the job now?" Finn asked. "You here to finally kill me? If you are, just do it all ready!"_

_Maleficent laughed loudly and wickedly._

"_Not yet Lawrence!" Maleficent said. "Not yet."_

_Finn saw Diablo perch himself in front of Finn's face._

_The crow glared at Finn. He looked like he was going to peck his eyes out. He kind of wanted him to._

"_Down Diablo!" Maleficent ordered. Diablo flew away from Finn and sat perched on Maleficent's shoulder._

"_So what are you going to do?" Finn asked._

_Maleficent chuckled._

"_Make you suffer, just like everyone else has," she said._

_Finn turned around to speak, when he heard Maleficent whisper silently. He gulped. She was forming a spell._

"_Oh god no!" Finn yelled. "Not another torture spell!"_

"_Oh but this one is different than the last one!" Maleficent cackled. "This one, is more brutal and horrid."_

"_I hope it kills me," Finn said._

"_It won't," Maleficent replied. "But it will hurt. Much more than ever."_

_She spoke the final words of the spell. She threw her arm back as if she was about to throw a baseball._

_Then, she thrust the spell right into Finn._

_He screamed out in shear terror. Terrible, excruciating, torturous pain flowed everywhere. It hurt worse than the first time she did it._

_It flowed everywhere, and what made it more excruciating was that it made the wounds he already had hurt even more._

_It felt like a thousand lightning bolts were being thrown on him. It shocked him horribly. It felt like hot magma was being poured onto his bare back._

"_NOT ENOUGH!" Maleficent yelled. "MORE! HE DEMANDS MORE BEFORE YOU ARE DISPOSED OF COMPLETELY!"_

_Those words struck Finn like the spell. He demanded more._

_He knew who the he was. The beast, the leader, the brother of Hades._

_Finn actually smiled vaguely. He knew that when she said dispose that he was going to be killed._

_He actually couldn't wait for it to happen. But for now, the pain he felt right now was horrible and excruciating, making him want to die even faster._

* * *

"I WANNA DIE!" Finn yelled. "KILL ME MALEFICENT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

Amanda could not take it anymore. She hated the thought of Finn wanting to kill himself or die.

"Are you almost done!?" Maybeck yelled. He was now covering his ears. He couldn't take Finn screaming anymore.

In fact, all the keepers now covered their ears, except Amanda.

"We're almost done!" yelled Grand Pabbie through Finn's screaming.

"And…DONE!" Rapunzel announced.

The scars were now faded and healed up, well not completely, but the way they usually heal into.

Finn was bandaged up, scar and wound free, still broken in the legs, but alive.

But he was still screaming and begging for death!

Amanda stared at the screaming boy. She then kissed him gently and softly.

Finn began to calm down and caress Amanda.

"Is it over?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Amanda said through tears. "It's finally over!"

"Can I go home now?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow you will be going home," Wayne said. "But for tonight, you will remain once more."

Finn nodded. He then yawned.

He turned towards Amanda.

"I'm tired," he said. "Can we…share a bed upstairs?"

Amanda smiled excitedly and nodded. She gently picked up Finn and took him upstairs, where she and Finn got into Wayne's big bed.

Amanda fell asleep immediately. Finn lied awake for a few minutes.

"It's all over," he said in his mind. "The torture, the flashbacks, the pain, all of it is done. I'm going home tomorrow!"

He smiled happily, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally! Finn is all healed, except for his bones in his legs which are still cracked, but other than that it is all over. The torture at least, but not the story! There is more coming up, so stay tuned!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	23. Return Home

The car pulled up in front of Finn's house.

Finn stared at the house, finally happy to be home.

Wayne and Amanda sat in the front seat of the car, and the keepers were in the back.

"All right Finn," Philby said. "Welcome back home."

Finn almost felt like crying. He hadn't seen his family for a month, and neither did they see him. He stared at his legs still in casts. He was still going to be in a wheelchair, and that is why Wayne had an inclined wheelchair lift installed at his house.

But what really concerned him, was the fact that Wayne had to tell his father and sister, Sarah, what had happened. They had not known about the Overtakers, and at first his father did not believe the old man.

His father was upset that his mom knew about them and didn't tell her. But he believed Wayne only because of her.

Sarah however, believed Wayne from the start. And she was pretty angry with the Overtakers for what they did to Finn. Finn thought that because of what they did to him, she would never love Disney again. But she still did, she just hated the villains more now.

Finn was finally wearing clothing, which covered all his bandages all across his stomach and back. He had so many scars that he never wanted anyone to see. He did not want to talk about what the Overtakers did to him. He especially did not want to even mention the one thing he would not even tell the characters, Wayne, or the keepers about. Something that had scarred more than the scars on him. Something the characters couldn't heal.

* * *

The sound of the car door opening interrupted his thoughts. He looked over and saw Maybeck with his wheelchair ready.

Amanda appeared and picked him up, helping him into the wheelchair.

"I will walk him up," said Amanda.

The keepers nodded and got back in the car. Amanda pushed Finn up to the front door.

Finn hesitated for a moment, and then rang the doorbell.

The door opened up a few minutes later, and Finn was greeted by the biggest and tightest hug from his mother ever.

"My Finn!" his mother cried. "My son! My baby!"

Amanda smiled slightly, remembering that she said the exact same things, except for son.

"Look at you," his mother cried. "Look at what the Overtakers did to you."

She was crying so much that a puddle was beginning to form.

"It's over mom," Finn said. "I'm home and all better. Well mostly."

Mrs. Whitman looked at Amanda.

"Thank you for taking care of him," she said.

Amanda smiled.

"I love him dearly, and would never let him suffer," Amanda said.

She turned to walk back to the car.

"Amanda!" Finn called.

Amanda turned around. Finn was puckering his lips.

"Oh right!" Amanda said.

She walked back over and placed a long kiss on Finn's lips.

She remained there for a minute and then released her lips.

She smiled at him.

"When my legs get better," Finn said. "I will definitely see you in the parks at night and at school."

Everyone decided until Finn's legs were better, he would not be crossed over and not go to school. He couldn't use crutches.

Amanda nodded.

"Bye Finn," Amanda said.

Finn watched her get in the car, and then drive away with the others.

Mrs. Whitman helped Finn inside.

She rolled him into the kitchen where he was greeted with hugs from Sarah and his father.

"Welcome home my son," Mr. Whitman said.

"Big bro I was so worried," Sarah said.

"I'm okay now," Finn said. "I will be."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was eating dinner.

Finn was not being talkative. He was just sitting in his wheelchair, playing with his food.

His parents were trying to talk to him about normal stuff. He did not listen.

"Finn please," Mrs. Whitman said. "Honey, open your mouth."

Finn wasn't listening. He wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone.

He was lost in thought. Too upset over everything that had happened, and now his parents and even himself were trying to act like it never happened.

He also could not stop thinking about the thing that happened to him that still couldn't have been healed.

"Finn…" his mother groaned.

Finn looked up and snorted. He placed his fork down on his plate.

"I would like to be excused," Finn said.

He pushed his chair back and wheeled over to the stairs.

He got on the chair lift and folded his wheelchair to take with him.

He got up to the top of the stairs and rolled himself into his room.

He didn't feel like talking or eating. He was tired and still emotionally scarred, and just wanted to sleep.

He didn't bother getting in pajamas. He just stripped down to his underwear, now getting used to it, and lifted himself into bed.

He lay under the covers for what felt like hours. Eventually, he did fall asleep. But he fell asleep thinking about the horrible thing, and once again a flashback, or actually a nightmare, started.

* * *

_Finn sat bent down on a table with his legs chained together and his arms tied to the table. He couldn't move._

_He wondered what the Overtakers wanted to do to him now that required him to be in this position._

_He couldn't think of anything worse. The Overtakers had done enough already. They scarred him so much, he couldn't think of anything worse._

_Suddenly, the creaking sound of the door opening was heard. He expected every Overtaker to come in, but there was only one._

_He heard a soft chuckle. A man's chuckle._

"_Hello there Lawrence," said the voice._

_Finn managed to turn his head enough to see Prince Hans from Frozen standing behind him._

_Hans stroked Finn's spine. It gave Finn the chills._

"_So what are you going to do?" Finn asked timidly. "You bastards have scarred me physically quite enough."_

"_I know," said Hans. He was now gripping Finn's tattered underwear._

"_That is why I am going to not only scar you physically, but mentally and emotionally as well."_

"_What?" Finn asked._

_Suddenly, Hans dropped Finn's underwear to his knees. Finn's bare buttocks stuck out towards Hans._

"_HEY! What the fuck are you doing!?" Finn yelled._

_He managed to turn his head. What he saw horrified him._

_Hans was undoing his belt on his pants. He kept one hand on Finn's back as he took it off._

"_OH MY GOD!" Finn yelled. He knew what Hans was going to do._

_Finn stared at Hans as he unzipped his pants._

"_NO!" Finn yelled. "Please don't!"_

"_Sorry," Hans said wickedly. "But I am going to, no matter the costs."_

_Finn began to cry as Hans dropped his own undergarments and positioned himself behind Finn._

"_Time to make you scream!" Hans yelled. "And this way, your first time won't be with Amanda!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Finn yelled as Hans did something that was going to scar him for life._

_He enjoyed himself as Finn screamed. He cried and struggled to break free._

_He couldn't move. He couldn't stop him. He cried and cried his eyes out._

_After a while, Hans was finished with Finn._

_He dressed himself and pulled up Finn's undergarments as Finn cried._

"_Now that is a wound that no one will be able to heal," Hans said._

_He laughed as Finn was left crying in darkness._

* * *

Finn woke up yelling. He panted and gasped.

He looked down. The sight of him only wearing underwear freaked him out. He shuddered and began to cry, thinking of that moment.

The door burst open and his mother came running in.

"Finn!" Mrs. Whitman said. "What's wrong."

Finn stared at his mother. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"There's something I need to tell you," Finn said.

Finn cried as he told his mother what Hans did to him. She was crying by the time Finn finished.

"My Finn!" she cried as she hugged him. "My poor, poor Finn! I am so sorry!"

Finn hugged his mother and cried. He knew that there was nothing that could be done.

It was the only brick that could not be glued back together and would remain broken and with Finn forever.

* * *

**Jesus! That was probably the darkest chapter. So dark, that Maleficent asked me not to give credit for her on this chapter. This one's all me! To let you know, this idea came from a book I am currently reading in school called The Kite Runner. A moment just like this happened with the main character's best friend, and I just had the idea and felt like writing it. Trust me, I don't like the idea either, but something made me want to write it. Anyway, this story is still far from over, and next up, trouble returns.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstilskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Kidnapped Again

It took Finn a very long time to fall asleep after telling his mom the terrible thing that happened.

Finn could not get it out of his mind. He couldn't get any of the memories out of his head.

The pain may be gone and all but one brick was glued back together, but the memories and flashbacks are what hurt the most.

He took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself.

"It's all over now," he said. "It's okay. Calm down. Go to asleep."

He breathed heavily and then began to calm down.

He began to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Suddenly, he was awakened immediately a few seconds later by the sound of someone knocking into furniture downstairs. Only he heard it.

"You buffoon!" yelled a voice. "Keep quiet! You'll blow the whole mission!"

"Well sorry!" yelled an annoying voice. "But unlike you, I can't really see in the dark well!"

"You idiot!" yelled the other voice. "You're a dog! You are in the same family as me! That means we can both see in the dark!"

"No!" the second voice yelled. "You are a wolf! And I am not even a real dog!"

"Shut up!" yelled the first voice. "Quiet now!"

It became silent.

Finn's heart was beating fast. He hid under the covers.

He closed his eyes, hoping that this was just another nightmare.

Suddenly, the covers were pulled off him. He looked up and stared at Pete and the Big Bad Wolf.

"Howdy Finn!" Pete yelled. "Miss us?"

Finn was about to scream when the Big Bad Wolf covered his mouth.

"Quickly!" he said. "Sedate him!"

Pete nodded and pulled out of his overalls a shot with liquid in it.

"Hold still!" Pete said as the Big Bad Wolf exposed Finn's neck. "The more you struggle the more it will hurt!"

Finn kept struggling to break free, but he couldn't. It hurt when Pete stuck the needle in Finn's neck.

Eventually, Finn grew tired and then passed out.

Pete and the Big Bad Wolf looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get him back to the boss!" Big Bad Wolf said.

Pete nodded. They stuffed Finn into a sack, and then climbed out the window and headed back towards Disney World.

* * *

Finn woke up weakly. Everything looked so blurry.

He felt a sharp pain in his legs. He could see through the blurry vision that the casts were off and now they hurt.

He realized he was strapped to a chair.

He could hear laughing around him. He began to regain consciousness.

"Welcome back Lawrence," said the last voice Finn wanted to hear.

Finn looked ahead. Maleficent and every Overtaker surrounded him.

"FUCK NO!" Finn yelled. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh yes!" Maleficent said. "We weren't done yet!"

"Look!" Finn said. "I am all healed again. I have had enough torture! Just stop! Please I beg you!"

All the Overtakers laughed so hard.

"We are done with torturing you!" Maleficent laughed.

"We heard enough of your screaming!" the Evil Queen said.

"That's not why we brought you back," said Hades.

Finn looked confused.

"Then why am I back?" Finn asked.

"Because the boss never got his share," said a new voice.

Finn looked ahead. Out of the shadows stepped Tia Dalma, the voodoo witchdoctor from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"Share?" Finn asked.

He knew that the Overtakers were talking about the beast when they said boss.

"This whole thing was supposed to end with your death," Tia Dalma stated. "And that is why we brought you back."

"To kill you once and for all," said Cruella.

"You kept saying you wanted to die," Dr. Facilier stated.

"And now you will, finally," said Jafar.

"But we are not the ones that will do it," said Frollo.

"W…who then?" Finn stammered.

Tia Dalma smiled.

"Who else?" she asked.

Finn's heart sank. He knew who it was.

"Chernabog…" he sighed.

"Correct!" said Maleficent.

"But not just yet," said the Evil Queen.

"Tomorrow night, you will be sacrificed to Lord Chernabog," Tia Dalma said. "Here in this underground secret underworld."

"I made it!" said Hades proudly.

Finn didn't reply. He was too scared.

"Tomorrow you will be dead," Maleficent said. "Out of our lives permanently. And after that, we have decided that we will torture your friends too. And then they will die. And when all of you are dead, there will no one left to stop us from destroying Disney and ruling the world!"

All the Overtakers laughed menacingly.

Finn was scared beyond belief.

The Overtakers began to leave Finn in his cell.

"This is the end for you, Kingdom Keeper!" Maleficent said.

They disappeared into the shadows.

Finn's mind raced with different thoughts.

"Oh god no!" Finn said. "I just got home and now I'm going to die!"

He lifted his head towards the roof, or so he thought it was a roof.

"GUYS HELP ME!" he yelled. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

* * *

**Oh no! Finn has been kidnapped again, and now is going to be killed. And just after things were finally getting back together. Will he be killed by the hands of Chernabog, or will his friends find him and rescue him again? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	25. Where's Finn?

The keepers were immediately called back to Disney World the next morning after Wayne received a call from Finn's mother saying that the Overtakers kidnapped Finn again.

They came over immediately after hearing the horrific news.

"This is horrible!" Willa cried.

"After everything he's been through already!" Philby yelled.

"The Overtakers are going to torture him again!" Amanda cried.

She was crying her eyes out. After everything Finn had been through, after all the support she gave to help him heal, he was going to be tortured again.

"I will be damned before I let those Overtakers torture Finn again!" Maybeck yelled.

"We need to find him and save again!" Jess said.

"HOW!?" Amanda yelled. "We don't have time to search the parks. They might plan to kill him this time!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Wayne answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Wayne?" said a voice on the other end.

"Oh Philip! Hercules!" said Wayne. "Hello!"

The keepers listened to Wayne talk to Philip and Hercules.

He soon hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Charlene.

"There is only way we can find out where Finn is being held," Wayne said.

* * *

The door then burst open. Prince Philip came walking in with Hercules whom had a sack slung over his shoulder.

"What's in the sack?" asked Philby.

Hercules opened up the sack and pulled out Gaston, all tied up and with tape over his mouth.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Amanda.

"We found him disguised as the cast member of Gaston in Fantasyland," Hercules explained.

"Why did you bring him back here?" asked Maybeck.

Wayne pulled out a table with straps on it.

Hercules ripped off Gaston's shirt, revealing his hairy chest.

"Wow!" said Jess. "Every inch of him is covered with hair."

He strapped Gaston to the table and untied him and removed the gag.

Gaston struggled to break free.

"YOU VERMIN!" yelled Gaston. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Not until you tell us where Finn is!" yelled Wayne.

"Fuck you old man!" yelled Gaston.

"Wayne!" yelled Willa. "What are you doing? Why is Gaston here?"

Wayne brought over a briefcase that had weapons of torture in it.

"Help yourself children," said Wayne.

"WHAT!?" yelled the keepers.

"You want us to torture Gaston!?" yelled Charlene.

"It's the only way we find where Finn is being held," said Wayne.

The keepers were against actually torturing an Overtaker. All except Amanda.

She immediately grabbed a scalpel. She walked over to Gaston.

"So you are the Overtaker that whipped my Finn?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Yes!" Gaston said proudly. "His screaming was music to my ears."

Amanda grew very angry.

"Your screaming will be music to my ears if you don't tell me where Finn is," Amanda said holding the scalpel over Gaston's chest.

Gaston wasn't afraid. He showed no fear.

"Make yourself useful and find a new boyfriend," Gaston said. "You will never see Finn again!"

Amanda now was angry. She took the scalpel and made a very long cut across Gaston's chest. He didn't cry out in pain, but he did groan, showing he felt it.

"What a baby," said Amanda. "I thought you were the manliest man ever."

"Fuck you!" yelled Gaston.

"Where's Finn!?" yelled Amanda.

"Not going to answer!" yelled Gaston.

Amanda made and X on Gaston's chest. He cried out.

She turned towards the keepers.

"Are you going to help me!?" she yelled. "Or are you going to watch?"

Maybeck grabbed a hammer and walked up.

"You heard the Fairlie!" Maybeck yelled. "Where's Finn you son of a bitch!"

"Buzz off Negro!" Gaston yelled.

"What the fuck did you call me!?" Maybeck yelled.

He smashed his hammer on Gaston's legs. He howled in pain.

"Where is Finn!?" Maybeck yelled.

"Not listening!" Gaston said through painful cries.

"Tell us now!" yelled Willa. She held a pair of defibrillators.

"You don't scare me!" yelled Gaston.

Willa turned them on, and shocked Gaston horribly.

He howled in pain.

"TELL US NOW!" yelled Willa.

"FUCK….YOU!" yelled Gaston.

Willa removed the defibrillators and looked at Gaston now shocked.

Everyone eventually was now joining in. Wayne watched.

"I am sorry children," he said in his mind. "But this is the only way. Show him the pain Finn felt!"

Philby burned Gaston with a steak presser.

"Tell me now!" he yelled.

"I WON'T!" yelled Gaston.

Charlene then whipped him across the back.

"Fucking tell us!" she yelled.

"I CAN'T!" yelled Gaston. "The Overtakers would kill me!"

"If you don't tell us, we will kill you!" Jess yelled.

She turned on a power drill, preparing to go right through him.

Gaston then broke.

"OKAY! OKAY!" he yelled. "He's in a hidden underworld base underneath the Haunted Mansion Attraction!"

The keepers stared at him.

"Underworld base?" asked Amanda.

"Created by Hades!" Gaston yelled. He was definitely in pain.

"Why do they want to torture them again?" Philby asked.

"They don't!" yelled Gaston. "They are going to kill him!"

The keeper's eyes popped open.

"KILL HIM!?" they yelled.

"They're going to sacrifice him to Lord Chernabog!" he yelled. "Tonight! It all goes down! There I said it!"

The keepers sighed.

"What are you going to do him?" Willa asked Wayne.

Wayne chuckled.

"He is going straight to the prison we held Maleficent and Chernabog in," he said. "He should be safe from the Overtakers there until we figure out what to do with him."

The keepers nodded. The character wheeled Gaston who was still whimpering in pain away.

"That was for whipping Finn!" yelled Amanda.

"It's over Amanda," Jess said.

"Not yet!" she said. "Not until we save Finn and end his nightmare once and for all!"

* * *

**Wow! The keepers got the chance to do some torturing on the Overtaker that whipped Finn. It was worth it, for now they know where he is. Will they be able to save him though? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	26. The Ceremony

Finn sat in his horrid cell in the Overtaker's underworld lair strapped to a chair.

He knew what was happening soon. Nighttime was approaching, and the sacrificial ceremony would begin soon.

He was going to be sacrificed, or in other words, just killed by Chernabog. The leader of the Overtakers was going to devour him whole.

"After I'm gone they'll find the others and torture them," Finn cried. "Then they will be fed to that beast! And when we're all gone, they'll take over the world!"

Finn shook his head. He couldn't dry his face because his arms were strapped.

"I need to get out of here!" he said. "I have to go all clear!"

He closed his eyes and tried to picture a moving train coming towards him. He felt himself becoming a hologram.

Suddenly, a horrible shock hit him and made him scream. He couldn't go all clear.

"Damn it!" Finn yelled.

"Poor, poor boy," said a voice. "You thought you could just because invisible and walk right out of here?"

Finn looked up and saw Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella. The Queens of Darkness, all together.

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul," Ursula said. "You are so pathetic and worthless."

Finn snorted.

"Tonight is the night you finally die!" Cruella laughed. "You'll finally be out of our way."

Finn sighed.

"Did you come to torture me, or just to taunt me?" he asked.

"Neither," said Maleficent. "We came to get you ready for the ceremony."

Finn looked up. The three were in the cell now.

Maleficent waved her hand and green waves of magic enveloped Finn.

He couldn't move a single bone or muscle. He was under a spell.

"Do it Cruella!" Maleficent said.

Cruella nodded. She reached into her huge fur coat and pulled out a knife.

She used it to cut off Finn's underwear, which is all he had on since he was kidnapped.

"No!" yelled Finn. "Only Amanda can see me with no clothes on!"

"Well to bad Hans already did!" yelled Cruella.

Finn was reminded of that moment, which made him cringe.

"Dress him Ursula!" Maleficent yelled.

Ursula nodded. Her tentacles reached out from outside the cell and brought back sacrificial tribal clothing.

Ursula dress Finn in the clothing. Finn shivered as her slimy tentacles touched him. He hated it.

Soon he was all dressed up and floating in the air.

"How does he look?" asked Ursula.

Cruella examined him. She blew her cigarette into his face, which made him cough.

"Something's missing," she said.

She stared at her cigarette and then smiled. She pointed it at Finn and then pressed it against his forehead. He screamed out in pain.

"Cruella!" Maleficent yelled. "I thought Lord Chernabog said no more torturing!"

"I'm sorry," Cruella laughed. "But all I every got to do was burn his arm! I wanted to do one more!"

Finn cried out from the burn mark that stung his forehead.

"Alright girls!" Ursula said. "Let's get him down to the alter!"

Maleficent and Cruella laughed and began to walk down a cave-like hall while Finn floated still under the spell.

* * *

The three walked until Finn could see light up ahead. When they walked into it, Finn was scared beyond belief.

The place looked like a sacrificial alter, with a huge pit with fire in it. Every Overtaker was in it, laughing at Finn.

"There he is!" yelled Jafar.

"The powerful leader of the Kingdom Keepers!" Hades laughed.

"Come to die," said the Evil Queen.

"Bring him over!" yelled Tia Dalma.

Maleficent brought Finn over to the alter, where Tia Dalma strapped his arms to two straps hanging.

When Finn was strapped, Maleficent released Finn from the spell.

When he was freed, Finn was able to scream in terror and hang in the air.

"Do we begin now?" asked Cruella.

"We do," said Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma motioned Shan Yu and Clayton to the two wheels on both sides. They both at the same time began to turn them, moving Finn over the fiery pit.

When he was hovering over the middle of the pit, he stopped.

He stared down at the fire.

"Now arise demon!" Tia Dalma yelled. "Come forth and devour all! Rise now, Chernabog."

A roar was heard from underneath Finn's feet. He looked down and saw two red glowing eyes, followed by huge bat wings.

Finn screamed at the top of his lungs, knowing that he was about to die.

* * *

**Oh no! Chernabog is about to eat Finn. But is it too late for the keepers to stop this? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	27. It's Finally Over

The keepers woke up in Main Street Plaza. They all immediately grouped up and went over what they knew.

"The Overtakers are in the Haunted Mansion in an underground Underworld base," said Philby.

"And Finn is going to be sacrificed to Chernabog in probably a few minutes or so," said Charlene.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Amanda yelled. "Let's go!"

All the keepers nodded and ran off towards the Haunted Mansion.

They walked in through a cast member entrance and got into the attraction.

They walked through the sets, the animatronics and video projections of ghosts scaring them.

They had their suspicions when they saw footprints in front of a closet against the wall.

They all nodded and opened it, revealing a hallway that lead to an elevator.

The walked into it and went down it, leading to a cave-like place.

They could hear voices and screaming. Finn's screaming!

"Now arise demon!" yelled a voice. The keepers recognized it as Tia Dalma's.

"Come forth a devour all! Rise now Chernabog!" Tia Dalma yelled.

They all heard a loud roar. Chernabog's roar!"

"Let's go!" yelled Amanda.

* * *

They ran through the tunnels until the saw light up ahead. They found themselves standing behind every Overtaker. They held their breath so they wouldn't be noticed.

Suddenly, a huge hand rose out of the fiery pit. It was followed by bat wings, and then a huge half bat, half Minotaur creature. Chernabog, from _Fantasia_.

Chernabog stared at Finn and licked his lips. He reached out for Finn.

Finn screamed at the top of his lungs as he awaited to be eaten.

But just before Chernabog could grab him, his hand was stopped in midair.

"What's going on!?" yelled Maleficent.

"Eat him!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FINN YOU BEAST!" yelled Amanda.

The Overtakers turned around and saw the keepers behind them.

"YOU!" yelled Maleficent.

"THIS IS ENDS NOW!" yelled Amanda. "And so do all of you!"

With all her strength, she made a huge push, that sent every Overtaker flying into Chernabog, and then everyone fell into the fiery pit. Chernabog smashed into the walls of the cave, and it all began to rumble.

Finn watched as Chernabog sank back down into the fire and the Overtakers fall into the fire. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were all gone!

Finn looked up and saw Amanda walking on the strap poles, untying him and pulling him up.

"Amanda!" he cried as she lifted him into her arms. "You saved me again!"

"It's over now Finn," Amanda said. "We're going home!"

Finn smiled, until a rock from the ceiling hit the supports.

"Come on!" yelled Jess. "Before this thing breaks!"

Amanda quickly ran off it just before it broke and fell into the fire.

Just as they turned to leave, they heard two loud roars. They turned around and Chernabog and Maleficent in her dragon form rose out of the fire, both of them holding every Overtaker.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON!?" yelled Maleficent. "YOU THINK IT'S OVER!?"

She roared loudly.

"TRAPPING US DOWN HERE WON'T STOP US! WE WILL RETURN!" yelled Maleficent.

Finn turned towards the dragon.

"Make sure to stay trapped for at least a year, or hopefully longer!" he yelled.

The keepers ran out of the underworld and out of the Haunted Mansion just before the whole cave caved in, leaving the attraction unharmed.

"It's over," said Maybeck.

"For now at least," said Charlene.

Everyone turned and saw Finn finally standing! He stood in front of Amanda and kissed her soft lips.

"I've waited to do that without sitting or laying down for about a month," he said.

Amanda smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. "It's all over."

Finn smiled and everyone walked over to Wayne's House for a little celebration.

* * *

**It's over! It's finally over! The Overtaker's plans at least, but not the story. One chapter left and then the story Maleficent never got to finish will be finished! Stay tuned!**

**See you in the final update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


	28. Finally Free

The keepers sat around Wayne's apartment, the old man there too.

Everyone was celebrating over their victory of finally defeating the Overtakers for now and rescuing Finn.

"You guys rescued me," said Finn. "But when will be the day I rescue you guys?"

"Hopefully never," said Amanda.

"We don't want anything to happen to us that would require you to rescue us," said Philby.

"Especially all alone," said Maybeck.

"We're a team," said Charlene.

"No," said Jess. "We're more than just that."

"We're a family," said Willa.

Finn smiled, with tears in his eyes.

He looked at his entire family sitting all around him.

He looked at Maybeck and Philby.

"My brothers," he said.

He turned towards Willa, Charlene, and Jess.

"My sisters," he said.

He finally stared into Amanda's eyes.

"My true love," he said.

Amanda blushed.

He looked at everyone.

"Thank you for all you have done," he said. "If it weren't for you all, I would have been dead."

Amanda hugged Finn. Philby put his hand on his shoulder.

"We all love you Finn," Philby said. "Without you, we would have never met each other."

"We're all here because of you," said Willa. "We met because of your bravery and leadership."

"Without it, I would have just been an unpopular nothing," said Maybeck.

"And me and Amanda would have been still living in that church hiding from Barracks 14," said Jess.

"Well you would actually still be Jezebel," said Amanda.

"It doesn't matter," said Finn. "I understand you all. Thank you all. I love all of you."

He faced Amanda, and began to kiss her.

His eyes traveled towards the fire, and in it he could clearly see all the faces of the Overtakers.

"_It's not over!" yelled Maleficent._

"_You call that a victory!?" yelled the Evil Queen._

"_You're delaying the inevitable!" yelled Tia Dalma._

"_All of Disney will be destroyed by my brother!" yelled Hades._

"_We will capture you again Finn Whitman!" yelled Dr. Facilier._

"_And all your friends!" said Ursula._

"_We will break you again, and all of your friends too!" yelled Scar._

"_You will never be free!" yelled Jafar._

"_You will suffer for all of eternity!" yelled Cruella._

"_This…is…far from over!" everyone yelled._

Instantly, everyone's faces disappeared.

Finn stared at it and shook his head. He smiled.

They couldn't get to him anymore. He was no longer afraid. He no longer felt the pain. It was all over. Every brick was glued back into place.

He was finally free.

* * *

**Finished! Finally finished! I need to first off thank Maleficent for giving me this story to finish. I took real good care of it and I hope you get known for it as I have. I enjoyed writing this story for everyone here. Make sure to check out not only my stories, but Maleficent's stories too. Her's can be found here, and also on Wattpad under the username Hendemar2000. Hope you'll check them out and thank you everyone for supporting this story.**

**See you real soon!**

**From your favorite Fanguy and Fangal,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 and Mary/Maleficent/Hendemar2000**

**(All credit goes to Hendemar2000)**


End file.
